I Never Would Have Thought
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Oliver is just an average student at his school. Well not that average, He's not popular, Always being bullied. He's very quiet and weak. But then the Famous Kagamine Len Comes to their school. He knew len. Well, not in person,but he loves his music He's his inspiration. But he's afraid that len would bully him too.but What if len is the one who would HELP oliver? BoyxBoy Yaoi!
1. Meet Oliver

**I never would have thought.**

Ok. this is my first story, Hope you like! and please R&amp;R!

Chapter 1: Meet Oliver

Oliver P.O.V

Today is just a normal day. Well, For me. I woke up because of my alarm. clock. It's 7:30. School starts on 8:30. So i have much time to get ready for school. So I stand up, and greeted james in his cage. "Hey james~ Have fun sleeping?" I said. I always talked to him every morning. I always free him after I wake up in the morning. As I free him from his cage. He flew out through the window. He's Probably gonna play with his bird friends. He's a very smart bird. He always come back into his big cage after he plays outside. He's my bestfriend. My only ifriend. After i free him, I came in my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I see my bruises covered in bandages. My mom and dad always asked me about my bandages, I always tell them that It was a common accident because i am so clumsy. But no, Im always bullied at school. People always make fun of me. Sometimes I am being beaten up. Which explains my bruises in my body. But my eye has a bandage too. This time, its a different accident. You see, My mom was getting ready for my birthday celebration. I was so excited and wanted to help. So my mom offered me something to do. She asked me to wash some vegetables. So I did. But i slipped and my eye was hit by the corner of the counter which was sharp. My mom called for my dad. and they bring me to the hospital IMMEDIETLY. And when we came there, The doctor tested my eye. He said that my eye. Is already blind. I was just a little kid back then. Thats one of the main reasons why im bullied at school. itsbecause of my injured eye. Mom and Dad doesnt know about the bullies. i mever tell them. My mom and dad are the best.

Which reminds me. I have to introduce myself. My name is Oliver, Just Oliver. im 16 years old, A british boy, which is also the reason why im bullied, Im very smart. Also the reason why im bullied. And clumsy. Again, Also the reason why im bullied. I had a scholarship on the school for rich people. We are just poor. Thats why ive been studying hard. I go to school at the Royal Magic Academy. Dont worry, theres no people studying magic there. Thats just the name of the school.

Reminds me, i have to get ready for school. So I took a bath and wore my School uniform. And then I came down and saw my Mom and Dad. So I greeted them. "Ohayou Gozaimasu! Okaasan ,Outosan!" I said in japanese. Mom said that I have tp work on my japanese. Because we're living here at japan for now. Ya dont say? I grew up at britain. Until I was 14. So I learned japanese, but my japanese still needs work. "Wow son, you're really good at your japanese now. Im so proud of you." My dad said in english language. "Yup! WE are so proud of you, Right dad?" Mom said in japanese. I can understand japanese COMEPLETELY. "O-oh yeah hon. WE" Dad said. Mom is a bit scary sometimes. I just laughed at them. They're the best parents. "So, Ollie come on, eat breakfast" Mom said. Mom's name is SeeU. Just SeeU. We have no Last names. Dad's name is Seewoo. Just seewoo. Kay? They're the most childish parents i have ever had. Well they're fun. "Mom! I said dont call me Ollie! " I said pouting. Mom pouts too. "And why is that? Im your Mother!" Mom said to me. "I know that mom! But im 16!" I said pouting again. "Are you two having a pouting contest again?! And you didnt ask me to play with you!" My son of a child father said . Damn this family. "Whatever, Ill pass breakfast. Im going to school guys! Bye! Lots of loves! Goodluck on ypur work!" I said. Now pretend that i didnt say the last part. "Yeah bye

mom! Mwah!" Dad said. Ugh. "Im not your mom,dad!" I said really annoyed. "yeah whatever." dad said. Okay who's more matured? Me or dad? I doubt that its dad. Okay. Finished at home, On to school!

* * *

**A/N: So how is it?! Is it good? Please R&amp;R! Its my first!**

**Oliver: NO!**

**Akari: D'aaaww! Twaaatss swwoo mweeaan! *Pouts***

**Oliver: *Pouts***

**SeeU: *Pouts***

**Seewoo: Another pouting contest?! Why am I always not invited?! *Pouts***

**Akari: whatever. See you at the next chappie minmasan**!

**Oliver: yeah if akari here makes another chapter.**

**Akari: Of course i will!**

**Oliver: Suuurree**

**AkariOut! Pweace!**


	2. Kagamine Len's Arrival

**Akari: Ha! I updated! And its just an hour after!**

**Oliver: I doubt that its good.**

**Akari: Hmph!**

**Chapter 2**

Not another bully chapter 2.

Oliver's P.O.V

As I walked in the school. I heard people whispering. whispers like, 'hey i heard Len Kagamine is coming to school here.' or 'OMG! Len Kagine is coming to school here?!' etc. Why did they talk about him anyway its just Len Kaga- WTF?! LEN KAGAMINE IS COMING TO SCHOOL HERE?! I HOPE ITS TRUE!

Len Kagamine is my Favorite Idol since then! I always listen to his music everytime I feel depressed. His music calms me. I really hope it was true.

As I was day dreaming about Len Kagamine, I bumped into someone as I looked up. Uh Oh. Not a right person to be bumped into. Its Big Al and his followers. Oh no. not another beating. So I just apologized. "O-oh. Big Al. Im s-sorry". He frabed my shirt real hard and Spat on my face. Eww! "Too late for sorry , ya weakling!" He yelled. Then he punched me in the stomach. Then they kicked me so hard. I tried to ask for help but all of them just laughed at me. Oh right. I have no friends. I cant do anything. So I just let them beat me up until i could feel nothing. I started to cry because my mouth is already bleeding. They only stopped when..

"Hey! Its Kagamine Rin &amp; Len's Limo!" A girl shouted so the got off. They probably wanna see rin. I wanna see Len.. I wanna see my inspiration. So even though I cant move easily, I tried to walk while crying. While bleeding. I just wanted to see my inspiration. The person that stopped me from depression. With his beautiful voice. I tried to walk over at the front of the school where the limo is. So many students have crowded. I just stand far away, very far away. But I made sure that I could still see them. But he shouldnt see me. He would be disgusted.

When he came out. It was all worth it. I finally seen him. Everyone is crowding h and his sister, So I smiled while crying, while bleeding. My pain is all worth it.

Len's P.O.V

When our limo came infront of the school everyone crowded us. Damn. Can I attend a school without students crowding us?! "Len we're here." Rin said. Tapping my lap. "Yeah i know." As the guard open the door for us, We finally came out. I could hear girls screaming, squealing. it hurts my ears. So I just looked around avoiding contact to everyone. Until I saw this boy. He's really far away. And I kept looking at him. He's... crying? and he has bandages on his eye. and wait. his mouth and nose are... BLEEDING?! He smiled like he looked satisfied, then walked away. Damn. He really looks like he's in a bad condition. He has a cute golden eye. I dunno why he's crying and I dunno Why he's bleeding and I dunno why he smiled. I was going to wave at him but he walked away. What an interesting boy.

* * *

**Akari: Done!**

**Oliver: See? I told you its bad!**

**Akari: Shadup olie! Please R&amp;R!**

**Oliver: Please dont**

**Akari: Please ignore him**

**Oliver: O_O**


	3. Oliver's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Sadly, not vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Oliver's Regret**

Oliver's P.O.V

As I walked through the empty hallways, Hoping that no one will see me like this. Or else, my situation will be worst. So I always hide everytime a person passes by. Well, my pain is all worth it anyway. I already saw him.

I finally came to the clinic. The nurse saw me and she was shocked. "Oh My! what happened?!" the nurse asked me. Yeah only the faculties here cared about me. I'm a teacher's pet. "Umm.. I... I fell on the stairs because Im clumsy. I wasnt watching where im going. Im sorry Ms. Sakine." This is Ms. Sakine Meiko. She's the school nurse. She's very nice. "Oh. Let me clean you up." Ms. Sakine said. Its gonna hurt. She has an Alcohol and cotton. "O-okay Ms. Sakine." She cleaned up my bruises with cotton. Ouch. it hurts. "ouch!" I shouted. She frowned at me. "You see? this is what you get for not watching your steps." She scolded. She's not looking very happy at all.

After she finished cleaning up my bruises and my bleeds, I said thanks and walked out. As always, I walk to class alone. Theres not much students here in this hallway. They're probably crowding Len and Rin Kagamine. I wonder if it wasnt annoying Rin and Len. Hmmm.. Im walking in the hallways looking down at my feet. I never thought that my feet were small. Guess I should look at my feet more. Heh. It looks cute. Im probably enjoying my feet. HaHa. I was still looking at my feet as I walk then I suddenly bumped into someone. Well, it looks like he was running. "Hey! watch where you're going!" He said. People are so out-mannered. He was running and not looking where he's going too ya know?! Well I dont wanna cause trouble. I looked up to him."I-Im sor-" I froze. I-its Len Kagamine!

Len's P.O.V

I was walking with my sister at the hallway. Psh. These people are irritating! I wanna shout at them and tell them to leave me alone. But I cant do that. My reputation would be ruined. Many people will hate me. I dont want that. "Len, Why dont you walk around while I talk to the principal knowing that we're here?" Rin said. Please take me with you mee-chan. Dammmnn. If I say that she would say that Im acting like a kid again. So I have to say yes. "Pfft. Fine." I said coldly. Theres no such thing as being good to tour older sister. Thats my rule.

I walked through some hallways trying to avoid these girls trying to flirt with me. They couldnt stop squealing and shouting. My ears hurt. So I ran but they kept chasing me. Woah. this is a big school. I just ran so they can leave me alone. I dont care if I get lost. When I looked behind me. I bumped into someone. Im so irritated at those girls so out of nowhere, I screamed at him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I shouted even though its my fault. Well its his fault too. He's looking at his feet while he's walking. He looked up to me and said "I-i'm Sor-" He stopped. Shocked of what he saw. He recognized me. Wait. This is the kid that I saw who's crying while looking at me. Well, he's not bleeding anymore, good. Wait. How do I care?! "You're Kagamine-san" He bows at me. "I'm sorry! I wasnt watching where im going" He said, blaming himself. Then I noticed. He's other eye is covered with bandages. So I pointed at it. "Your eye." I said. He looked confused at me. "h-huh?" He kept stuttering. Hm. "Whats wrong with your eye?" I asked. This kid is 's appearance and his personality. "Um. I-i got into an accident." He explained then walked away. What a weird kid. I mean. whats wrong with him. I dont know where I am so I followed him. Then he noticed me.

"W-why are you following me?" He asked. "Duh! Im new here! So its obvious that im lost." I said. He frowned then nodded. "O-okay." He told me. I was still irritated because of those girls. "Hey! hurry up! Im going to be late slowpoke!" I yelled. Im like this when im having an headache. "u-uhh okay." He said. He was moving fast so he tripped then fell on tge floor. "Ughh! You clumsy little oak! Get up there and hurry up! Im gonna be late!" I said. im having an headache.I never even said sorry to him because of my actions. "Whats your first class?" He said. Woah. He's mood suddenly changed. His tone was as cold as mine. pretty scary. "My first class is math." I said. He nodded then lead me to my class. We're very late. When we got there, left me immedietly. Whats wrong with this guy. At first he's crying while smiling when he looked at me. and now he's being cold. Maybe I was being too cold to him. I should apologi- wait. WHAT AM I SAYING?! HOW DO I CARE?! Well i have to follow my heart. It said that I should apologize. And plus, I wonder whats his name.

So I finally introduced myself then sat on my seat next to my sister. "Len, where have you been?" Rin asked me. "I was running away from fangirls then I got lost. And some cute boy led me here." I explained. Then she smirked at me. Why did She do that? "Hmm.. What does this cute boy looked like?" She asked me. What!? did I just say that he's cute?!Damn Len! you know your sister has an obsession with yaoi! I have no choice but to tell her his appearance. "He's blonde and he has this cute golden eye. and his other eye was covered with bandages. He said he got it from an accident." I explained and she smirked even more. "Its your first time complimenting someone a cute len." She said. Yeah. And out of ALL the people im complementing why is it a GUY?!

Oliver's P.O.V.

I HATE THIS! My inspiration. The guy who inspired me with his songs. The same guy who stopped my depressions. Is a JERK! arrgghh! for the whole class hours i've been thinking about this. I never even concentrated through my lessons! Now I know the feeling. The feeling of regret. Im regreting to be a fan of That kagamine! Everythings too good to be true. I guess Len is not as nice in his concerts. What a waste. I get this feeling. The feeling of hate. I expected more from him. I guess I was wrong. Urrrgghh!

I HATE LEN KAGAMINE!

* * *

**Akari: Yay! An Update!**

**Oliver: Yeahhh.**

**Akari: Hmph!**

**AkariOut!**


	4. I have a bad feeling about this

**Akari: Finally! Another update!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4

I have A bad feeling about this.

Len's P.O.V

Yes! breaktime! Good news is i get to eat because Im hungry. The bad news is Fangirls will be running up to me. The other good news is Im finally gonna apoligize to that kid. Bad news is Rin is not gonna eat with me because she'll be too busy to do something. I guess I have to eat alone. and by 'Alone' I mean the rooftop. I will never eat at the cafeteria People will irritate me again. I will get so cranky I will end up doing the same thing I did to that kid. Speaking of kid, Where is he? Whats his name? And why did he became so cold suddenly?

I finally got to the school roof top. Yes. Im alone. I opened my bento box and my food looks delicious. Mmm! I enjoyed eating. But at the corner of my eye, saw this boy. Wow. I didnt notice him there. I remembered that I should apologize to him because of my actions, so I ran up to him. I was about to say something but- "What are you doing here?" He asked me. His voice is still so cold. He must be really mad. "Umm.. Im here to say sorry." I said. Im pathetttiiiiiccc! I mean, SOMEONE HELP ME! "Sorry for what?" For what? Oh yeah. I insulted him and yelled at him. "For yelling at you even though its my fault." This is it len. For the first time in forever you're going to apologize to someone.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth" ~Him

"Umm... I'll be your friend?" ~Me

"Not even close to the truth!" ~Him

Okay that made him really mad. He walked away and I grabbed his arm. He's trying to get his arm off. But I kept holding on to it. Why do I kept caring for this kid!?

"Let me go!"" He shouted at me. "No! Im here to help you!" I yelled. Then he suddenly looked at me. He's crying. "You already helped enough! Now let me go!" He let go of his arm because he's crying then he took off. What have I ever done to him? I know I yelled at him. But it seems that I did a very bad thing to him. I felt my heart skipped a beat and a tear rolled on my eye. NO LEN! NO ! YOU LIKE GIRLS! girls. Girls. Grrrr! What if I DO like that boy.?! I sat down to where he sat before. Then I noticed a blue notebook. Its full of sailor decorations and everything. Then I looked at the notebooks cover. 'Oliver's Diary'. DAMN! A DIARY! Is this HIS diary?! Is His name Oliver?! I opened the first page of the diary. And it has a photo pasted into it. Its. A picture of that kid and a bird. Man this is wrong! I have to return his diary! This is wrong. Should I read it? I cant do anything so I just take it with me or else it would be in the wrong hands. Dont worry Oliver. Your diary is in the right hands!

Oliver's P.O.V

Damn. What is his problem? I tried to avoid him. He kept following me now. I finally found a safe place to hide. Its really quiet too. I opened my bag to look for my diary. Whe-where is it?! Where did I left it?! Wait, The ROOFTOP! I ran up to the rooftop. And when I got there. My diary is gone! Someone must've took it! What if its in the wrong hands?! Oh god! I wish its in the right hands! I hope that the person who took it will give it back to me!

Im freaking out now! The bell suddenly rang. Its time for music class. Uuurrrghh! I came to the class so late! Its a good thing Ms. Azami is my teacher. I knocked on the door "Come in." Ms. Azami said. I slowly come inside. "Azami-chan. Im sorry Im late." I said. She's the youngest teacher at school. So she insist us to call her Azami-chan instead."Oliver, Why are you late?" She scolded. I came closer to her to whisper something. "Im looking for my diary. But it seems I had no luck." I whispered. Azami-chan and I had some close connection. She always hang out with my mom. And she already has a boyfriend. "Oh. Okay. I hope you find it." She said to me. I walked to my sit and to my surprise. Im sit in the middle of Rin and Len. NOOOOOO! "U-umm.. Can I sit In a different seat?" I asked. Everyone gasped at me. And I heard comments like 'Why doesnt he want to sit beside rin and len?' or 'what a choosy kid' and 'He just turned out on a beautiful oppourtunity'.

"Nonsense Ollie-chan. Just sit there." Azami-chan said. "I rather sit in a trash can than to sit next to him." I muttered. "What was that?" Azami-chan said. She's really scary. "Nothing." I said to her.

I finally sat in the middle of the kagamines. Suddenly, Rin Kagamine spoke to me. "Hi, Im Rin Kagamine." She said. "I never would have gussed." I said coldly. "Oh." she said. This is wrong. She has nothing to do with my hatred of Len. "Im sorry for my manners. But my name is Oliver." I shook hands with her. And Len looks shocked. Probably about something. "Its nice to meet you Oliver. This is Len." She Introduced len to me."Oh." I only said. I never really want to talk to Len. "Oliver is your name right? Im so sorry!" Len begged. I just ignored him. "Anyway. This is our last class Oliver. Wanna like hang out?" They asked Me. What?! but I just met them! "But I just met you." I said. "Nonsense! We're already friends right?" Rin said to me. Is she up to something? Shes really cute. How could I say no?

"Okay." I said. They said 'yay' "So at your place oliver?" Rin said. "Fine." I said. "Yay! we'll walk together!" Rin hugged me. I noticed Len frowned. He doesnt want me to be near her sister?

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Akari: Thats it!**

**Oliver: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Akari: Thanks for mentioning the name of the chapter!**

**Akariout!**


	5. Oliver's Mom

HERE'S** THE UPDATE! AND IM BACK!**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS!**

**Kagaminemayulover: THANKS! HERES THE UPDATE! **

**Owlcity: Zankyuuuuu!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VOCALOID. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO OWN LEN. BUT NO! I CANT! **

**Oliver: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Akari: Whatevs.**

**HERE IT ISS!**

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V

"Oliver! hurry!" Rin-san rushed me. I was fixing my things. She's probably excited about going to my house. "Alright. Alright."I walked towards the school gate seeing the excited Rin and quiet Len. They hide very well. No one saw them. I finally got to them. "What took you so long?" Rin-san said. she's smiling brightly at me. So I smiled at her as well. Then I noticed Len frowning. Is he over-protective at his sister? "Hey... i think we should go. Im bored." Len said. "You're bored because you're just standing there doing absolutely nothing." I said. Len rolled his eyes. wait. First he's cold to me, next he tried to apologize and now he's cold to me again?! seriously.

i think i should call the mental hospital and inform them that there's a crazy man on the loose. or just lock him in the basement for life until he dies. Ill go with option two.

I led them to my house. Knowing that we're almost there, i got worried. 3 things that im afraid of. 1. My mom would go fangirl about rthe kagamine twina and be ashamed of them. 2. My father would probably be all childish 3. My parents are crazy. like i did not know

"So Oliver tell me about your family" Rin-san asked. I cupped my chin trying to describe my parents. In a good way. "Well. We dont have last names. I have the most childish dad, Seewoo.. and the most scariest mom, SeeU." Oliver stopped for a moment. "Wait, i thought we're going to your house!" Rin-san protested. I looked at her with confusion. "Yes you are." I said. "But you said 'see you' after you described your mom." Len-san said. "Yes, my mom's name is seeU" I said.

"Seewho?" ~Rin

"SeeU!" ~Me

"Dont leave us!" ~Rin

"My mom's name is SeeU!" ~Oliver

"I still dont understand!"~Rin

"SeeU, he meant that that was the name of his mother. SeeU" ~Len.

"Oooohh! I get it." ~Rin

Damn these people. after a moment of silence and awkwardness, we finally got to my house. "Here we are" I plainly said. "Yay!" Rin-san said excitedly. And Len-san smiled. As I opened the door the twins excitedly ran in. Trespassers! I manage to get in AFTER them. "Im home!" My mom suddenly came out of the kitchen. "Hi Oliver!~~" She told me and she looked at the twins. I might as well cover my ears. "KYAAAAAA!~~! THE KAGAMINE TWINS! THEY'RE SO CUUUTTTEEE!~~~" My mom yelled. Told ya... "Hi! you might be Oliver-san's Sister! Im Rin kagamine."Rin introduced. and she thought my mom was my sister. Len looked irritated. I cant argue with his reaction.

"Oh no! Im Oliie's Mother!" My mom said. The twins looked shocked. "B-but oliver said you were scary!" Rin said. Oh no! I noticed my mom's dark aura. oh no.. she's going to kill me."Since we have guests, why dont you cook the fish" my mom demanded. I dont want to cook those damn things! "WTF?!" I said. "What did you say?" my mom glared at me The twins got a little scared. Me too. Come on oliver think. Got it! "WTF.. I-it means Wheres The Fish." I excused. The twins gave me a thumbs up. then my mom suddenly changed mood. "Oh.. the fish is in the fridge!" My mom said happily. "Come, sit down rin and len. we'll have a little chit chat while Oliver cooks dinner." Mom said. Len mouthed 'Help us' But theres nothing i can do. so I just mouthed 'Good Luck ' This is going to be a long evening. i hope i dont blow up the kitchen. AGAIN

* * *

**Akari: Done!**

**Oliver: Dang.**

**Len: SeeU is scary! **

**Rin: yes. But i never saw olivers dad.**

**Akari: Soon my darling. Soon**

**Anyway ILL UPDATE SOON! **

**AKARIOUT!**


	6. Oliver's dad, BestDadEver

**I Never Would Have Thought**

**Chapter 6: Oliver's dad, .Ever**

**Me: Soooo! This is it!**

**Oliver:took you long enough.**

**Me: But no one would review! **

**Oliver: Anyway. She doesnt own anything and just the plot. And she DOESNT OWN LEN EITHER!**

**Me: Awwww!**

As I was cooking our dinner, I heard my mom and the Kagamine's little "Chit- Chat" as mom has always say. I don't really know how to cook fish but heck, with my mom asking for me to do something, I could do each and every one of it. Sometimes she made me do something thats impossible for me to do. But heaven is too good, I can POSSIBLY do it. That's my mom, she's a perfect devil that's disguised as an annoying hell of a mother.

I suddenly slapped out of my thoughts until I heard something burning. Omygooosssh! the fish! its burning! Who knows what will mom do to me?! God please help! I called out for someone that could help except for my mom. But heck, she could hear me anyway. "HELP! ANYONE! FIIIREEE! DAAAAAAD! LEEEEN! RIIIIN! FIREMAAAAAAAN! JAAMMESSSSSS! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP! HALP!" But then, everyone in the house came for me. My dad ran in the kitchen like a little kid that tried to bring out fire. that's my daadd. And then there's the twins that rushed in to see what happened. "Oliver! are you okay?!" Rin asked, while panicking. and then Len spoke next. "Oliver, get out of there!" He took my hand and pulled me out of the living room. Then I saw my mom. "Oh Ollie! I actually expect that you would burn the kitchen, again!" She stood up. "And Ollie, your so red." She said while walking to the kitchen so she could help Rin and dad to put out the fire. I tried to find the main reason of why I was so red, well as she say. Then I noticed. Len was still holding my hand.

"L-Len! let go!" I pulled out my hand from him and tried to look like I'm angry. "S-sorry" He said. he tried to hide his blushing face. He's so cute and innoce- WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! no oliver! I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Then I noticed a hand right in front of my face. I noticed that its Len's. "Hey oliver, are you okay? you're spacing out." I snapped out of my mind and then gave him a reasurring smile. "Y-yeah. I'm okay." The awkward silence was broken when we noticed someone whistling. it was dad. "How cute. My sin didn't tell me he was gay." He said. my face turned redder for instance. "D-dad! I'm not gay! I'm manly!" I yelled trying to convince him. but then mom came in. "Ya sure? cause it looks like you were falling for him." Mom said smiling. Then Rin was next. "Awww! little lenny's in love!" Len turned red also "We don't love each other!" We said in unison. We then looked at each other "Stop copying me!" we kept saying things in unison! "Stop it!" "STOOOOOP! ARGGHHH!" we then stopped talking when mom said, "Cuteeeee!" She started hugging Len. "You'd be a perfect son-in-law!" She said and Len was so red he could help but not to stop my mom.

"Soooo! my name is seewoo! Oliver's dad!" My dad said introducing himself. Then ring's eyes widden "You're his dad?! but you're so cute!" She yelled. "R-rin!" Len yelled at her sister. dad then pouted. "I'm not cute! I'm awesome!" Dad said standing up the coffee table. its official, my parents are idiots. "Dad!" I yelled at my dad. "Awww but Ollie! The awesome me is introducing himself! and I want another round at our video game!" He yelled back. Then Len and Rin suddenly had a shocked look on their faces. "YOU PLAY VIDEO GAMES?!" They looked at my father in awe. "Yes I do! Say, why don't we get ourselves some ice cream?! my treat!" He yelled putting out his wallet. They all yelled "Yay!" even Len. "great! Since we have celebrities on the house, me and mommy would get it ourselves! Seeya later kids!" He said waving his hand and then mom and him left. "Wow oliver! your dad is so cool!" Rin said. "Yeah he's so awesome!" Len yelled. "He's the best dad ever!" They yelled in unison. Its official. Everyone in the world doesn't like serious parents. unlike mine.

-Chapter End-

**Me:Okay! Its finished!**

**Seewoo!: The awesome me is finally there!**

**Me: Yeah yeah!**

**AkariOut! Peace!**


	7. Would You Ever Love Me Back?

**GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THE REVIEWS ENCOURAGED ME TO UPDATE EARLY! I DID THIS WHILE IM SO SSLEEPY! Arigato!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Len's P.O.V(Takes place after they left Oliver's house)**

After we ate Ice cream that SeeU and Seewoo bought, Me and Rin excused ourselves because of our manager that called us. We forgot to tell her where we are. *sighs*. After we bid our goodbyes to Oliver and his family, we came inside the car that our manager send for me and Rin.

Oliver is a quite interesting boy. He']] be innocent at first then he'll get mad. Maybe its because of my actions earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at him. But what if I really hurt him so bad? I know that I really need to say sort but how? He practically hates me now. I'll just beg for his forgiveness tomorrow!

And then it hit me...

why do I care for this kid?

What's so special about him?

Why would I even need his forgiveness?

Do I like him?

No...No Len... no. you like girls... GIRLS LEN!

As we finally got back, I ran straight into my room and jumped on my bed, digging down my face on the pillow.

what if I DO like him?

It could ruin me. Liking a guy?

Why does it have to be a guy?

Guys are really masculine and so not what I'm interested on.

But then there's Oliver, His fragile and feminine body, Such gold and silky locks of hair, thin, pale Luscious lips and a bashful tsundere. That's what he is.

you know what? I don't care anymore. So what if I like Oliver? So what if I like a boy?

Love is Love. But will oliver love me back?

I buried my face even deeper and I heard Rin speak. "Is there something bothering you Len?"

I looked up and saw the girl version of me standing there with a worried face

"I... ummm" I couldn't say anything. I couldn't lie. She's my sister. I can't hide any secret from her.

"Is this about Oliver? You finally noticed your love for him?" I flushed beet red. SHE KNOWS! I just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure. but I get the weird feeling" She smiled at me. "That's love bro." She patted my head and left the room. L-Love? So what I'm saying before was true? I love Oliver_.__I Love Oliver._

_I Love You Oliver,_

But,

**_Would You Ever _****__Love Me Back?__**

**Akari: The 7th chapta! It sssuuuccckksss! But still, you should like it! XD**

**Anyways! Pls. Review! Encourage me people!**

**AkariOut!**


	8. I Still Love You After All

**/YO MINNA! FINALLY UPDATED! Hahaha! be proud! Are you proud? I know youre proud! XD**

**DISCLAIMER:do i even have to say it?**

Len's P.O.V

I snapped out of my daydreams about HIM and looked through my bag hoping to find something interesting. But I just saw this yellow notebook. "What the heck is this?" As I put it out, It was Oliver's diary. Oh god... I forgot to give it back! Wait. I was so curious. I wanted to read it... okay... Just one. I started opening the diary and closed it again. No... This is wrong! I shouldn't- naah! This is the love of my life's diary! I should know something... okay.

I hesitantly opened the diary and flipped the page. 'Sept. 12 2014' That was today. Wait. Oliver's sitting on the rooftop by himself with this... Could it be? I then started reading the said page.

'Dear Diary,

I cannot believe that Kagamine Len is a Jerk! Its too good to be true! I mean I almost fell in love with him! Nasty! nasty I tell ya! NASTY! Anyway, he yelled at me and... I was just disappointed. why World?! WHYYYYYYY?!

-_ByE_'

So this was the reason why he's mad huh? Because of that I yelled at him? I... i didn't know that I broke his heart... and.. He almost fell in love with me... This is the most regrettable thing ever.

I sighed and closed the diary. And started walking to the front door. "Rin! I'm going out!" I yelled out. I saw rin's head pop out from the kitchen door. "Sure Len! be back soon!" I nodded and ran through the streets. Hopefully, I can remember Oliver's place. Hummmm... There... THERE! I found it. "Coming!" Someone said and that someone was oliver I can notice his voice just like that... Its okay, I'm only giving the diary...

Oliver's P.O.V

Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?! I threw my empty bag out of the way and sighed. My diary is still missing. If only I didn't ran off the rooftop that fast. I am so clumsy! First Kagamine Len, The famous popstar that I lovED is a jerk, I've been beaten up again, Then This?! WTH?!

I heard the doorbell ring and i was the one who opened it because mom is cooking and dad is reading a manga. Meh. "Coming!" I yelled out. as I open the door. It was... LEN?! "L-len... What are you doing here?!" I yelled out. He looked so hurt. I could see it in his eyes. maybe I should calm down. "O-oh... I'm here to give you this back. You left it at the rooftop" I was shocked because. He has my Diary! I quickly took it and hugged It closer to me. "Th-thank you... but ummm did you, by any chance read it?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly, Oliver, yes. But just the very last part..." Wait... what last part? oh... THAT... "Im sorry Oliver, I didn't know I was hurting you THAT way... I'm... I'm really sorry oliver! please forgive me." He asked probably begged. I sighed and nodded. "F-fine!" I yelled out. He then started to chuckle. "Thank you! and well I should go now.. Rin told me to not go too long... Bye Oliver!" He smiled at me and waved lightly.

That... That smile... that wave... It looks so real... No.. it was really real. Len... That's the real him. Such cheerie and sweet. He was just irritated before. But... He's really sweet. I realized my thoughts and ran up to my room and buried my face on the pillow. "Len..." I stood up and sat on the floor leaning on the wall and hugging my pillow tightly... This is the same feeling I get when I first saw Len... I knew this feeling. Love. Stupid Love.. I know I couldn't deny.

**...I Still Love You After All. .**

**/Sooooo... THATS IT!I l Updated soon! Just as promised! Thanks for the reviewz guys okay?! I appreciate it! love ya all ! Until. Next time!**


	9. He Changed My Life Forever

**/HEEYYYYOOOO! MISS ME?! IVE BEEN UPDATIIINGG YAAAAAYY**

**DISCLAIMER: NO!**

**ENJOOOOOY!**

Len's P.O.V

Today is another day of school. Another crappy day. A day where you'll hurt your ears because of squeals. A day where... well... I could see Oliver again. I wouldnt say that it is a crappy day. Just seeing oliver smile is enough.. and even too much.

So I was walking in the empty hallways. I was trying to avoid other wouldnt I wouldn't want anyone tackling me. Then I saw this curled up figure. A boy... He was trying to hide himself with a coat. He looked familiar. And... He's crying.. I walked up to him slowly.. Then I noticed. It was Oliver.

Seeing him cry like that, almost made me cry. I Sat down with him and gently hugged him. He almost jumped up as a surprise. "Hey Oliver, what's wrong?" I asked. He shivered. As if he was scared. "I-Im fine..." He answered. I pulled out and looked at him closely. He was hurt. As if he was beaten up.

"Oliver, are you okay?! Who did this to you?!" I exclaimed. I don't want anyone hurting Oliver. He's MY oliver and I don't want anyone hurting him! Anyone who hurts him will answer to me! "No Len... I just... Fell down the stairs is all.." He answered. This is too serious. I sighed and carried him. "Wh-what? Len! Put me down!" He yelled. I wouldn't really listen. "No. you're hurt. And I want to make this up to you because. I hurt you somehow... I'll take you to the nurse!" He shook his head. "I can walk!" "I'm not listening Oliver!" I said as I walked to the nurse's office and when we got there, I found out that oliver seemed to be always there.

...

After We Got out of there, Oliver thanked me and smiled. I froze as I looked at his cute face. As if I wanted to kiss him. but I cant. He'll hate me. "Hey Oliver, Do you want to walk in our next class?" I asked he smiled then nodded. "Sure!"

As we walked in the halls. Hoping to see no one, I kept glancing on Oliver's face. I can't resist kissing him! "Hey Oliver" He looked at me. "Yes Len?" I constantly smiled "Do you think that if I like someone, They would like me back?" I asked. He looked surprised. "Of course they will! Now who would turn down on THE Kagamine Len?!" He said chuckling slightly. I then laughed. "Really?! Well THE kagamine Len will get the chance after all!" I laughed then Oliver laughed with me. I misstepped on something and fell over Oliver. Oh no.. is he hurt? "Len..." I looked down on him. "Hmmmm?" He was so red! "Ummm-" I cut off his sentence. "Just close your eyes." He nodded then done so. That's where I get to kiss him. His eyes went wide. I pulled out of the kiss, and stood up also helping up oliver. "L-Len I-" "Shhh.. Oliver, Let me cherish this moment one last time."

I leaned over and kissed him. And to my surprise, He's kissing me back! I put my arms around his waist and put his arms around my neck. As we pulled out, he hugged me just like that. "Oliver I-"

"Ssshhh Len, I love you too"

"Really?!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then prove it idiot!"

"Of course, I will."

I smiled and kissed him again. I underestimated this day. This day that...

**_He Changed My Life Forever_**

**/THE FEEEELSS! I WANT A BOYFRIEND TOO XD jjkkkkkk So! don't forget to Review!**

**BYYYYEEEE**


	10. Only You

**/IM BACCCKKKK! BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOOOOY!**

Len's P.O.V

After THAT had happened, I was so happy and excited. I was wondering what would it be like to have a boyfriend. It may be very awesome. because the feeling in my stomach is very ticklish. That's good right?

I promised oliver that I was gonna meet him at the school's rooftop at lunch. We're going to eat there. Which reminds me, I should go there now...

Okay so, I'm already here at the rooftop still waiting for Oliver, I wonder what's taking him so long? No.. I should wait...

I heard some certain footsteps coming up here. And then I saw Him... Oliver. He IS really cute. Until I saw that he's hiding something under his sleeve. I felt like something was wrong. Something is bothering him. I frowned.

"Hey, Oliver... is there something wrong?" I asked he looked up at me. He was smiling but he has really sad eyes with the mix of fear. "Oh.. I'm fine!" I get the feeling that he's stressed out.

"Are you sure, Oliver?" I asked feeling really worried. Something is bothering him and I need to get it out of him. "Yes" He was even expecting my question. One word answer.

"You see Oliver, if you're stressed out because of our relationship. I think we should just-" He cut me off by hugging me tightly. "N-no! Len! I'm fine! really! Don't worry!" He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You promise?" I asked him. "Yes... I'm fine! Ill prove it!"

He kissed me on the lips. Getting lured by his cuteness, I kissed him back.

We then pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you Ollie!"

"I love you too Lenny!"

I smiled. Only Oliver will call me by that nickname...

Only Him.

**/D'AAAAWWW! ssooooo short! I won't be able to post Oliver's P.O.V for awhile! But I'll try to squeeeze it in!**


	11. I Will Always Be By Your Side

/WWWWOOOOOHOOOOOO! I GOT RECENT REVIEWS! LOVE YA GUUUYYYSSSS!

ENJOOOY!

Len's P.O.V

_Oliver_. He's hiding something from me. Yet, he was always saying that he's okay. Truth is, I want to believe him. But I Can't. Doesn't he trust me? I know he loves me but. He should trust me right? Because we're dating is all.

I'm actually at history class right now. Oliver isn't in this class. I just kept thinking about him. I should just make an excuse to go to the restroom. Its Oliver's free time. Maybe I should give him a glance, right?

I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Kagamine?" The teacher asked. "May I be excused to go to the restroom please?" I asked. and she nodded. "Just be quick." I nodded back and stood up so I could exit.

When I was walking in the hallways, I heard some voices in the restroom, It sounds like bullying. Maybe I should listen more.

"P-please... Stop.. It hurts."

My eyes widen. That voice... It sound familiar. It sounds like Oliver, I got so curious, so I listened more.

"So Oliver, I heard you and The famous Kagamine Len are dating. I never knew you were gay." a guy just said. Enough is enough. Are they hurting Oliver? Are they hurting MY Oliver?!

I rushed inside the restroom. "Stop it!" My eyes went wife with shock.

_Oliver_... He was so beaten up. I felt like I was gonna cry. "Oliver!" I rushed at oliver's side and hugged him. "Its gonna be alright Oliver!" I reassured him. "L-len I-..." He cried. I hate seeing him cry. I glared at the guy who bullied him. "You're going to pay!" I stopped hugging Oliver and stood up to punch the guy. "Leave him alone! So what if we're dating?! And if you have a problem with Oliver, Come to me then!" I yelled. and when I did, they ran off. I glanced at oliver and hugged him.

"_Oliver_..." Such a beautiful flower like him. How could he be suffering like this. Since when? I should have known. "L-len... I'm sorry I didn't tell.. Its just that, I don't want you to worry!" He hugged me back. "Ssshhh... its okay Oliver. But for now on, if you have a problem, tell me okay?" I said. He smiled at me and nodded. "I promise!"

I chuckled slightly and kissed him. "Now that's what I want... Always smile okay? Because I don't like it when you cry. And plus, it'll mess up your cute face." I smiled. Then I heard him giggle. "Your laugh is cute too." He smiled at me "Thank you! And Len, Promise me you never leave me okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Ollie!

I Will Always Be By Your Side.."

/**Hoooray**! **Thanks** **again**! **Hope** **you** **all** **like** it!**!**


	12. I'll scream it to the world!

/HAAAAA! I UPDATED AT NIGHT... SORRRYYYYY... I NEED FORGIVENESS! And to the people who reviewed, I'm sorry, I wasnt able to reply because I'm too busy.. But kisses to all of you!

ENJOOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

Len. I love you so much.. I don't know what I'd do without you.

You were the one who saved me.

You were the one who stopped those bullies.

You were the one who loved me back.

Most of all...

You were the one who changed my life.

I'm sitting on a bench at the rooftop with Len lying his head on my lap, sleeping. He's so cute. I was getting a bit lonely so I woke him up. I whispered slightly while stroking his golden locks hair. "Wake up." I cooed. He was grumbling something. so cute... "Five more minutes..."

"Please..." I begged. He sat up lazily and moved his face closer to my ear. "Good afternoon..." He greeted I giggled slightly. "Good afternoon, Lenny." I greeted back. He hugged me closely and cooed. "You smell so sweet." I hugged back. "You too..."

"So oliver, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. "Hmmm... Your life before you met me?" I asked while shrugging. "You know what my life is before. So irritating. What about you ,Oliver?" I raised an eyebrow thinking of a response. "Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason, Len." I smiled. He just looked at me weirdly. "Oh really...? well I think your smile makes your face look cuter..." He said.

"Really now? I must be very adorable..."

"Yes you are, Oliver...!"

I hugged him tightly and sighed. "I love you so much Len!"

"I love you too oliver!"

"Really now?"

"I'll scream it to the world.."

"If you please..."

"I LOVE YOU OLIVER!"

I was shocked that he really screamed it.. so loud too.. I knew it...

I love Len, and he loves me too...

/Do you like it?! Please say you like it! xD Weelll next chapter soooon!


	13. A Crying Oliver

/HOOORAAAAYYYY! I UPDATED AGAIIN!

IMPORTANT:

This story takes place on 4 months later. So yeah! I'll mention it in the story anyways!

AND you might hate me for writing this chapter... you'll know it when you read it... x3

ENJOY!

Len's P.O.V

~4 Months Later~

Me and Oliver have been dating for 4 months! I can't believe it! Many things had happened after we confessed to each other. When me and Oliver told his parents they almost freaked out. but they congratulated us. Seewoo seemed to be okay with it... At least I thought! :3

Rin was very much happy for us. And also my family! (A/N: You'll meet them if I want you to meet them!). I introduced oliver to them. at first he was scared and now he's used to it! I'm happy that both families really get along!

I sighed as I waited for oliver at the front of the school. Until I spotted a group of girls coming to me. Ughhh.. It was _them_.

Lily, Mayu, Tei, Neru , along with their leader, Miku, had been flirting with me ever since I got here. Even when they knew I was dating oliver. They never stopped. I didn't tell oliver about this because... He'll get jealous and stuff...

"Len-kyun!" Called the pigtailed leekfreak girl. I never looked or eye at them. I just looked at the school gate. Hoping that Oliver would be here already. Well, he's in a council meeting.

"Leeeenn!" Yelled Neru as she cling on to my arm. I struggled and luckily, she let go of my arm. "What could you possibly want now?" I asked coldly glaring at the five of them.

You see they're the most popular girl at school before I got here. and they're still popular now. They bully Oliver too. Another reason why I hate them.

"Kiss me!" Says their leader. They all grinned. "Yeah! kiss miku Lenny!"Says the white haired girl. "No!" I yelled. I wish Oliver would get here quickly!

"Naahh! we won't let that!" Lily said. and Helped the 3 girls pushing me in front of miku. "Hey! Let me go!" I yelled and struggled. man these girls are strong. Everyone looked at us and no sign of oliver yet.

As they pushed me hard, My face landed on Miku's. I was kissing her..

I tried to pull away. She was hugging me tight. My eyes were tight closed. I finally got hold of her shoulders. Ready to pull away...

"...L-Len?..."

That voice is familiar. That.. that's OLIVER'S VOICE!

I pushed away quickly.. and was seeing what I always didn't want to see...

..._A_ _Crying_ _Oliver_...

/IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! ITS SO SHORT AND SUCK SO HARD! SORRY!


	14. Do You Trust Me?

/Two updates in one day! be happy! that happens just sometimes! So the title of this chapter is the title of one of my favorite Olilen fanfics!

Do you trust me? by KagamineMayuLover ! Read it guys! its awesome! Seme!Oliver x Uke!Len xD

Anyway... ENJOOOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

_Why_?

Why did you do that Len? why did you kiss her? I thought you love me.. I don't understand. Len... Is this true? Do you not love me anymore? After the past 4 months?

I ran away.. I ran away from the school.. Len was chasing me... Why? Why are you chasing me? You don't love me anymore right? Are you just gonna rub it into my face? You'll say that I'm an idiot for falling for your tricks? Why Len? Why? Is hurting me not enough?

I stopped at the abandoned part of the park. I ran THAT far? Len... He was still chasing me.. How much do you want me to hurt Len? Aren't you satisfied already? Please Len... Stop..

I was crying.. I was resting my back at a tree and sat there quietly. Len.. You came... Why exactly?

"Oliver..."

No Oliver, don't listen to him. He's fooling you ... In the past 4 months.. He was lying to you.

"Oliver please..."

You tried to hug me.. I was trying to pull you away. But I guess I'm too weak for that. I hugged you back.. But I'm still angry and Sad... and betrayed.

You pulled away but still holding onto my shoulders. Looking at me with those sad and truthful eyes. It was so beautiful.

"Len... Why?"

I spoke. Your eyes looked so true. as if you can explain everything truthfully...

"She did it, Oliver.. I was trying to push her away, But... You came and it shocked me so much..."

You were crying... I hate to see you cry. I wanted to kiss you... But I'm afraid I dont want to taste the last lips you tasted.

"Len... Tell me I'm perfect. Tell me I'm adorable, Tell me everything you want... But please... tell me the truth.. that's all I ever wanted."

I said. I was crying.. Both of us. We were crying. All because of the kiss. All because of that girl. Len...

I love you so much... How could I trust you now?

Len's P.O.V

Oliver... I'm sorry.. I should've pushed away sooner.. I regret everything. I hurt you.. Which hurts me too.. I'm a fool oliver... I broke your heart..

"Len... Tell me I'm perfect. Tell me I'm adorable, Tell me everything you want... But please... tell me the truth.. that's all I ever wanted."

Those words of yours...

"You're perfect... You're Adorable... and you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I said as A response. You cried even more..

"Len... I said tell the truth..."

You said... I am telling the truth oliver...

"I am telling the truth... You ARE perfect.. You ARE adorable!"

I yelled. You cried.. Oh oliver... you know how much I hate seeing you cry. It makes me cry...

"Len... stop with those lies! If you love me, you wouldn't have kissed her!"

You didn't believe me.. This is the last straw... I held your shoulders tightly.

"Oliver... Remember before? I told you that I love you so many times.. I even yelled it too.. Do you think I would do all of the things I did for you for the past 4 months if I was just fooling around? Of course not! that isn't true! Because the big truth is.. I will always and forever will love you Oliver! and I will never stop... Even if you never forgive me.. I will never stop apologizing .. I will never stop loving you! I won't stop oliver... all Because that I love you so much..."

I preached. Your eyes widden tears had been falling from you eyes.. I rubbed off the tears with my thumb.

"Smile to change this world oliver, But don't let this world change your smile."

I said.. and you started smiling... Good... You hugged me so tight.. I was so happy that you forgave me...

You smiled.. as tears flow down your cheeks..

"Len... I love you so much.. I forgive you ... I.. I won't stop loving you... "

What you said made me smile.. Finally..

"Hey Oliver..."

"Yes Len?"

"Do you trust me now?"

"Of course I do.."

"Good... I love you oliver..."

"I love you too Len.."

/TELL ME YOU CRIED WITH LEN'S WORDS! XD

That's it for this chappie minnasan! till nexttimeeee!


	15. Alone With You

/HIIIII! I'm BACK! you miss me? No? Awwww... Okaaayy!

Enjoy!

Oliver's P.O.V [Takes Place After They Go Home from the park]

Me and Len came to my house. Since mom and dad aren't here because they have business to attend to.

I can't risk to look at Len then after he said THAT. He's so sweet. And so true. I love him so much. Leeeeennnn!

Me and Him are sitting on the couch cuddling. "Hey Len..." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes Oliver?" He said. I could smell his breath so minty.

"Nothing. I just wanna see your face more." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You can always ask, Oliver." He said.

"Kiss me, Len.. Like you never kissed before." I demanded. I want you... I want you now...

He only giggled a bit and kissed me roughly. Which makes me lie down the couch... We are finally going to do it...

[One smexy Lemon later... BUWAHAHAHA! I SHALL TORTURE YOU BY NOT POSTING ONE! IM SO BAD! AND AWWEEESSSUUUMM! Mostly, AWESOOOOME!]

After that happened, I lied my head on his chest. "I love You Len..."

"I love You too Oliver... Forever and Ever and EVER!" he said. I smiled at him. "Really?"

"Really." He cuddled me next to him and I giggled. "I love you too, Len"

That night.. That I wouldn't forget..

When I was Alone with you...

/WOOOOOHOOOO! I'm soowwwyyy! Its too short! I shall post another one, TODAYYYY! Wait for ettt! Wait For EET!


	16. Why Do You Have To Go?

/Two chapters in one day! THANK YOU WEEKENDS!

ENJOOOY!

Len's P.O.V

I was clearly stressed out. I was practicing here in the studio. I don't know why though.. I really want to see oliver. He's not with me at the studio. So I was just waiting for the time.

As I walked through the busy halls, I spotted Rin talking to our manager. I wonder what. My manager noticed that I was there. "Oh Len! Your here, I have something to tell you." She said I lifted an eyebrow of what she said. "Yeah? what is it?" I asked.

"You and Rin will have a concert on Italy, China and Korea. There may be a chance that you would have it on Taiwan and Australia too." She said. What? a world tour concert?! But... What about Oliver?

"What?! But.. How long? How long am I going back?!" I exclaimed. I don't want to leave oliver alone. I cant bring him with me. I won't even have time for him either. Dang.. "In about 6 months."

6 MONTHS?! I cant do that?! I can't even survive a day without Oliver. I guess there's nothing I can do now. "O-ok. I-im looking forward to that." I said. The manager nodded and left. Rin patted my shoulder. "I know how much you'll miss him, Len. But at least. This is a challenge for you guys." She said. I nodded slightly. How I could I say this to Oliver? "And The manager said that we'all be going in 2 days. So at least spend more time with him. And Len, You can always keep in touch with him." Rin added. She's right. I could always keep in touch with Oliver. But... It wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Let's go home, Len." Rin said. "I'll... I'll go to Oliver's house first okay? Tell mom and dad that.. I'm staying at his place for tonight okay?" I said. Rin nodded. "Alright... i know how much time you needed. But... Try not to miss him too hard okay?" I nodded. 6 months without Oliver huh? I wonder how it felt like.

~At Oliver's House~

Still Len's PO.V

Im infront of Oliver's house. I knocked at the door three times. "Coming!" The voice of Oliver's mom was all I hear. She opened. The door and was shocked that I was there.

"Len? Oh your here for Oliver?" She asked and I nodded. She offered me a seat at the couch. She obsereved me quietly. I was guessing that something was wrong. "Len... Is there something wrong?" She asked. I explained every detail to her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Len... I hope you can work this out with oliver, He's in his room right now. So you could come up there." She said. I nodded and excused myself. I walked through the upstair hallways and spotted Oliver's room. I gently knocked at it, and then the sound of the door was heard. As it opened, I saw the most beautiful thing that I wanted to see everyday... Oliver.

Oliver's P.O.V

As I opened the door, I saw Len.. What is he doing here? He looked sad. Why? Is there something wrong? "Len! Your here..." I hugged him happily. And he hugged me back. I was so happy... He's always there for me. I couldn't stand a Day without him. I could sense his sadness in the hug. So I have to ask.

"Len... Is there something wrong?" I looked at him sadly. I was shocked. He was crying. Why? I hugged him tight. "Len... Tell me."

"Oliver... I have to do a concert in 2 days." Is that was he was worrying about? "That's okay Len! its just a concer-"

"No Oliver! its a world Tour! I won't be back in 6 months!" I was constantly shocked. He's going away? without me? Len... "Wh-what?" I was trying to process what he said. He's going to leave me? He puts his hands on my cheeks and eyed me. "I'm sorry Oliver, but I have to do it. I'll see you in 6 months okay? I promise.. we'all always keep in touch. We'll email each other or some sorts!" He said. He's trying to cheer me up. Tears are escaping from my eyes. I hugged him so tight. I don't want him to go. No matter how much we keep in touch, It wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Oliver... Please don't cry... For the last 2 days that we will see each other in person, Smile for me please? don't cry.. I don't like it when you cry." He said. I smiled brightly. This is what he wants. He wants me to smile. Because crying would ruin my image.

"So, I'm gonna sleep here. with you okay? Let's rest for today..." He said. I nodded. He was cuddling mekn my bed. he's so warm. I feel safe. I would always miss this. I looked up at him and kisses him on the lips. He kissed me back. His lips are so soft.. gonna miss that too.. His smile.. everything...

Len...

...Why Do You Have To Go?...

/Awww! Do you like it? please! tell me if you like it!


	17. I'll Miss You

/Hi minnasaaaaann! Shooooo! I'm gonna continue this now! xD

Enjoooy!

Oliver's P.O.V

[One More Day Before Flight]

Len... Tomorrow is his last day with me. I promise that I'm gonna make these last days of yours with me will be so great. You wouldn't forget me! I won't frown! I'll smile all day!

Me and Len are having a date in the park. This is where we made up after that 'incident'. We were Intertwining hands. Not really caring about the people around us. He cant really go out without his shades. Because, you know.. fangirls. How I wish I could see Len's face without that shades every time we go out.

"Hey Len..." I started to talk. since the awkward silence is hitting me. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes Oliver?" He asked. I looked at him also. "I-if you'd ever go away... W-would you miss me?" I asked awkwardly. I noticed him frown. Why?

"Oliver... that's a very stupid question." I shivered. It is? "R-really?"

He cupped my chin and looked at me in the eyes. "Of course I'll miss you Oliver... You're the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen in my life. How could I never miss you?" He said.. He's so sweet. I smiled and kissed him. He's the greatest person ever. I love him... "Ill miss you too." I said. I wanted to cry. I guess Len noticed it. "Oliver..." He said. I feel so sorry... "Please... don't cry..." He begged. "I-I'm sorry.." I said. I hugged him tight.

Len... Why do you have to go?

[Last Day]

I woke up in Len's arms this morning. His sleeping face is so adorable. I couldn't help to wake him up. "Wake up, sweetie." I demanded while blowing some of my breath on his lips. "Mmm... Oliver." He mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You smell sweet Ollie" He said. I blushed slightly. "Oh really? You wanna taste?" I asked. He chuckled. and nodded. "Of course I do." He said. I nodded and kissed him. After I pulled out, I smiled at him. "I love you, Len..."

"I love you too, Oliver... Always and forever. No distance can ruin it." He said. I wanted to cry again. But now he didn't notice. Len...

I wish you could stay...

[Flight]

As soon as his flight was announced, I hugged him tight. I'm gonna miss him. "Len.. I love you... Don't forget about me okay?" I asked. he smiled at me and hugged me tighter. "Why would I ever forget you Oliver?" He asked. Len... Your warmth. I wish we could stay like this forever. But no.. we have to pull out. I gave him a quick kiss for a goodbye.. "Bye Len, I will always love you."

"I will always love you too oliver..." He said. Then.. I saw him walk inches away from me. Len.. I'll miss you..

As soon as his plane flew away, I bursted in tears. Good thing my mom was there. She comforted me. And hugged me. "Shhh... Its okay oliver.. Both of you could keep in touch with each other.. Don't worry.. he'll be back soon." She reassured. If only you understand mom...

Len... I'll Miss you...

Len's P.O.V

as soon as my plane flew away inches from the land... My mind was full of oliver. A tear rolled on my cheek and I rub it away. My sister noticed it. She patted my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Len, we'll be back soon... " She reassured...

Oh Oliver... I'll Miss You

/Hooraayyy! Don't worry about the story.. its FAR from the ending! xD I have more ideas. Which means.. Len and Olie are gonna have even More challenges!


	18. How Long?

/So! I didn't get any reviews! but its okay! I'll still update xD

Enjoy!

Oliver's P.O.V

[Few Months Later]

I miss Len.. Yes.. we have been emailig each other and stuff after the few months he left. But then after a few more months, he never contacted me anymore. He'll always say they he's too busy or some sorts. I could understand that. but... He's completely ignoring me.

Len... Have you forgot me already? I miss you... And I still love you.. Why? I was almost crying when I think about Len.. It wasn't the same anymore... I really miss him..

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I wiped the tears away. "Its open" I called out. And my mom was there when the door opened. "Oliver, its time for dinner." She said and smiled at me. I wasn't really hungry.

"I'm not hungry..." I said as I cover my face with a pillow. My mom sighed and frowned as she walked up to my bed and sat there. "Ollie.. is this about Len again? I know he's away and i know you never talk to him because he's too busy.. But. its very unhealthy for you to think about negative things about him. Plus.. I know.. he really misses you right now... You know?" My mom is acting awkward since Len never talked to me too.. Even dad... Is there something they are hiding from me? I must know..

[Len's Comeback]

Today is the day... Today that I'll see Len again. I was almost jumping for joy. I really really miss him... Today, is our day!

I was waiting for him to come out of the airport. I really want to see him now! I really NEED to see him! I can't wait. As I was looking around. I spotted a blonde.. it was Rin... I ran up to her and called her name "Rin!" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled. "Oliver!" She hugged me and I hugged her back excitedly. As we pulled out, I asked her a question. "Where's Len?!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.. nervously.. "Oh... umm.. He's gonna be here... he's just in the restroom.. we'll wait for him!" She said and smiled. "Okay!" I said excitedly. I can't wait to see Len!

As I waited longer, I was getting impatient. "Oliver!" a familiar voice called. I turned my head to look at the person. and.. it was Len... I almost teared up with joy and I ran to hug him tight.. He hugged me back. I miss his warmth. "I miss you so much." I said. "I miss you too oliver..." He said and look at me with a big smile. "I love you oliver..." "I love you too, Len... I have a question though".

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Why haven't you answered my calls for the past few months?" I asked awkwardly. Len and Rin's smile turned into a frown. Why? Len hugged me tight. "I'll tell when we get to your house okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

-Oliver's House-

"Oh.. Hi Len! Long time no see!" My mom greeted Len.. Actually. Rin got straight to their house so its just me and Len who got here. "Nice to see you again SeeU and Seewoo!" After that... There was an awkward silence.. Mom and Dad where looking at Len sadly.. Why? then the silence was broke by my mom. "So! Len! I guess you have to tell Oliver ALL about your tour! so go to his room with him! you need alone time!" She said. Me and Len nodded. I led him to my room and closed the door behind me. Then I looked at Len. "So.. What was the silence about.?" I asked.

Len just looked at me sadly as if he was going to cry. "L-len?"

"Oliver..."

"Len? Please Len.. don't cry for what ever it is!"

He tried to hug me and I hugged back. What's wrong?

"Oliver.. I'm sorry.. I.. I betrayed you.."

He what? What the heck?!

"Len.. What.."

"I'm sorry oliver... For the past few months that I never talked to you.. Its because... I'm Engaged with another girl.."

And then it hit me. He was crying. I don't want to see him cry. As if.. He was forced to get engaged. This must be so hard. It hurts me so much.. But he doesn't have the intention to betray me.

Len...

How Long Have You Been Suffering Like This?

How Long Have You Been Crying Like This?

How Long Have You Been Forced Like This?

How Long?

/THAAATTSSS. IIITT! TOLD YA IT ISNT OVER YET! AND TRY TO FIND OUT WHO WAS LEN ENGAGED WITH?! OLLIE WOULDNT LIKE HER VERY MUCH! TILL NEXTTIME!


	19. I Can't Let You Go After All

/Yohohosh! And so! this is my 19th(?) chapter so...

ENJOOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I was about to cry with Len's news. But I shouldn't.. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry if times like these happened.. Len doesn't like me crying.. it'll make things worst.

"Len... Who?" I hugged him as I asked that question. I really wanna know. "That's the point oliver! You know who she is!" I pulled out slightly as I raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what?" I asked in confusion.

"Oliver.. The girl who I was engaged with is Miku!" He yelled. I was shocked. How did miku hatsune get involved in this?! "She... She's the one who kissed you..." I said sadly. I wanted to cry. But I promised not to. I just held back my tears. Dont let it out, oliver... Len looked at me sadly. "Yes..." He said and hugged me tight. "Its okay oliver... cry if you want... Don't hold back."As he said that, I bursted out in tears.I can't even breathe because of crying. That girl... "H-how..." I asked. "Our grandfathers were the closest friends. Miku begged her grandfather to make my grandpa to be engaged with her. Since then... my grandfather forced me to get engaged with her... My parents tried to stop him because I was their child and I'm with you. But... My parents couldn't stand against my grandpa... All they can do right now is feel sorry for men and ask me every minute if I was okay... I got engaged with her and my grandfather said that I'll marry her when I'm 18..."

My heart broke into a million pieces. That was... That hurt. He's gonna get married... He'll leave me. "But don't worry oliver! Im in love with you!" He tried to cheer me up. This is wrong... they're engaged! I can't... I can't go between that! and plus! they'll always have dates. and then... love will be developed on them... Len... He wouldn't need me anymore. And.. if you love someone.. I have to let them go, right? That's just wrong...

I pushed Len from me.. Which I received a shocked expression from him. "O-oliver..." I teared up so badly. Loving other people even though you're engaged is wrong, right? "Len... This is wrong! You.. You're engaged! Even though ... you don't love her... you're still engaged! Len... I.. I don't want this! I don't want to hide my love for you! I.. I have to let you go!" I yelled. Len was walking up to me and holding my wrists trying to look at me in the eyes. I tried not to look. I might give in. "N-no Oliver! Please..." He begged.. I.. can't... "No Len! I have to let you go! You and miku... you'll always have dates... and then there's love that's gonna grow from you.. you'll begin to love her.. and you'll end up hurting me. I do t want that Len! Please... don't do this to me!" I yelled. Len.. he kept crying.

"No oliver! please! you're the only one I've got! how could I possibly waste everything from you?! Oliver... I... I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! How.. how could I EVER leave you?! You're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. When... When I knew your true colors... I always thought.. You were the one." He said. I cried so hard. that was really wonderful. "I love you too Len... But-"

"But what oliver?! I'll end up leaving you if I fell in love with her?! this is wrong?! Oliver please! first of all,I WONT leave you and I WONT fall in love with her because I have YOU! Second of all, remember what I told you? I'd do EVERYTHING just to be with you! No matter what! Whether its right or wrong! All of that oliver.. ONLY because I love YOU!"

I was speechless. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled out. "I love you too, Len..." I said with a warm smile on my face. "I always loved your smile..." He said. "It completes you." I smiled at him brightly.

He took something out of his pocket. I was wondering what it was. "Len?"

"Oliver..." Len took out a small box out of his pocket. As he did... he knelt down in front of me. "L-len?!"

He opened the box in front of me.. It was a ring. I was so shocked. I noticed his fingers.. No Ring. He took it off? L-len.. He IS telling the truth. "L-Len.."

"Oliver... Happy 1st Anniversary.. And you thought I would forget..."

Oh yeah.. Today's our first anniversary... I completely forgot about it.. Oh yeah... How could I forget? He slid the ring in my finger. "This looks too expensive Len..." I like looked at the diamond ring. He just chuckled. "aww oliver... I would buy the whole world just for you..." He said. I just quickly kissed him. And then hugged him.

"But len... I dont have anything for you.. I'm so sorry..." I apologized.. "Oliver... Seeing your beautiful face again is far from enough." He said. He was always so sweet. I love him so much... I guess...

I can't let you go after all.

/That's my longest chapter! heh. Don't judge meh! xDDD I hope you enjoyed!


	20. All Of Me

/So! I'm updating again! and if it sucks.. tell me! Because I have a fever while doing this. So I'm putting So much effort for this story! I'm sorry for the suckiness!

ENJOOY!

Len's P.O.V

Oliver... I'm sorry... Im sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry about everything. But.. at least. you understood. I know you love me... And I love you.. Nothing will ever change that.

I smiled as the sleeping Oliver was just right next to me on his comfy bed. He was burying his face on my chest. That was so cute. And his snores... Its cute too. I love it when he mumbles my name in his sleep. He was smiling too.. He looks like an angel fallen on my arms. The angel that I fell in love with.

He is my everything. He is all of me...

_...Love Your Curves And All Your Edges..._

His perfect body was hugging me tight. As if he was like a pillow that's glomping me or something. His baby fat is too cute to be unnoticed. I can't help but kiss his lips while he's asleep.

_...All Your Perfect Imperfections..._

I hate it when oliver looks down on himself. He was looking at himself as if he was just a little helpless rat... He looks at himself like he was very ugly. He looks at himself as if he's small. I know that nobody's perfect... But oliver... He's perfect to me. Other people just doesn't see that.

_...Cause I'll give You All Of Me..._

I would give him everything just to make him happy. Everything he wants.. even though if its something impossible. That's how much I love him..

_...And You'll give me All of you..._

Seeing his smiling face is an enough pay for the things I give him. His smile, His touch and his Love. That's all I wanted..

Even though I'm gonna get married to someone else In 4 yea- No... Don't worry oliver... I WONT let that happen. EVER... you are my Only one... My Only Love... Because you have...

_...All Of Me..._

/And that's chapter 20! just tell me if it sucks okay?! My head was spinning a little that time! So I involved the song "All of me" by John Legend in the chapter.. I hope you liked it!


	21. Please Understand Me

/HOZZAAAA! AN UPDAAAATTEE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! and guess what? My fever is gone! Thank you guuuyyyyss!

Enjoooy!

Oliver's P.O.V

-2 Years Later-

Len... He was now too busy to be with me. His grandfather was always dragging him out for dates with miku... I shouldn't come between that. At least I knew what he was doing... R-right?

Okay Maybe I don't know MUCH of what he's doing. Well... I never seen him in 2 weeks but... We text each but... Well, he never talks to me so much... When I text him something, sometimes he wouldn't reply.. I really miss him.

I decided to walk at the park. Since I was so bored. I needed some little space. I guess.. Len has forgotten about me? Or... No... He wouldn't.. Because he promised. He gave me a ring just to prove it. I lift up my hand with the ring on my finger. The diamond ring is always so shiny. It reminds me of Len's eyes. I smiled as I stare at it.

As I walked deeper in the park. I noticed a couple. They were kissing. It was very passionate. I couldn't see their faces clearly but I thought that they looked VERY familiar.

I walked closer quietly. When I could finally see their faces.. I was shocked... It was Len... and miku... I knew it.. H-how could I be so foolish? How could I trust him so easily? I can't believe this..

"L-Len?!"

Len's P.O.V

Oh Oliver, you don't know how much I missed you.. whenever you texted me.. miku always take away my phone.. I wanted to text you back.. I wanted to know if you're okay... I want to see you... Its been 2 weeks.. My grandfather forbids me to go anywhere without miku.

So now, I'm in the park with her. Her always cheerie self when she sees me. She always cling on to me. No matter how hard she tried to be sweet with me, She should just face it.. she is NOTHING like oliver.

As always... She kept whining about something. "Please... shut up." I demanded. She pouted. Heck.. She cant even look as cute as Oliver. "But Leeeenn.. Please kiss meeee!" She whined. Ugh.. I just wanna get this over with okay? if I don't do what she says.. my grandfather would kill me.. Yeah. He threatened his own grandson just for a whore. I just HAVE to kiss her.

I shrugged and leaned over to give her a passionate kiss. I wouldn't say its passionate.. its just.. a little rough. I really hate doing this kind of thing to her.. I wanted to do this with oliver.. I miss him so much..

My thoughts were snapped out when I hear a familiar voice yell..

"L-len?!"

I quickly pulled out to see Oliver... He's crying. Oh no.. Please don't think wrong about this oliver.. I don't love her.. I love You...

As he looked at me with that crying face, He ran away... I knew I have to do something, so I chased him. I hear miku calling my name. She's not the important one.. oliver is.. He's my only one.. no one else.. Just him. So he always comes first.

As I reached for him, I spotted him at the part of the park where we made up when miku first kissed me. He was curled up. I hate to see him cry like that..

...Please Understand Me...

/Hahahahaha! 21st chapter! its dooonee! Thanks for zhe support guys! Loves and kisses to all!


	22. Always And Forever

/I updated this 5 minutes after the chapter 21.. xD so this is pretty much chapter 22 (duh)

ENJOOY!

Len's P.O.V

Oliver... Please understand what I'm going to say.. Please don't misthought what you saw. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I walked up to oliver as I say something. "Oliver..." He looked at me.. No.. He was glaring at me. I figured that he's Very.. very mad.

"Oliver... I'm sorry.. Its not what it lo-"

"sorry?! Ha! sorry doesn't even mean anything Len! Its not what it looks like?! Because I thought for sure that it IS what it looks like Len! I'm not crying because you kissed her. I know that would happen! I'm crying because I felt like I was a fool to trust you in the first place! I should've let go sooner! You.. you never texted me. I cry, but you weren't there when I needed you. For godsake! You even missed our 3rd anniversary!"

He yelled at me. I felt really bad. As if.. I was going to cry. I really felt like I was the idiot one. I left him.. I was never there when he cried. I was never even there for our 3rd anniversary. I'm sorry oliver. But I have explanation for all of that.. If only you would listen..

"Oliver! You trusted me because you Love me! Plus.. I never betrayed you! You never let go because I begged you not to! I never texted you because Miku took away my phone! I was never there when you needed me.. But imagine how much I needed YOU! I missed our anniversary because my grandfather forbids me to go out without miku!" I yelled back. I noticed Oliver cry even more.

"STOP LYING! Len.. I can't believe you! I trusted you! Why... Why are yo-"

"I'm NOT LYING oliver! If I was just lying... WHAT AM I DOING HERE EXPLAINING EVERYTHING TO YOU?!" I yelled even more. I tried to high him but he pushes away.. I.. needed his warmth.

"Len! please... Don't.. Don't do this to me anymore! stop it! I was hurting! You.. you just don't care!"

"Of course I cared Oliver! You were hurting right now right?! That's why I'm here for you! I promised you everything! I wanted to make you happy! That ring-"

"What ring?! THIS ring?!" He showed his hand with the ring on his finger. "This...I don't want this! Give it to miku! she the one you love! Here!" He slipped the ring off his finger and threw it to me. "I dont need it anymore.. in fact.. I dont need YOU anymore! Len.. You did this TWO TIMES! How.. How could I EVER trust you now?!" He yelled at me. Tears fell out of my eyes as I tried to hold Oliver's wrists.. "Oliver.. Please I love you so much.. Don't.. leave me.. Remember what I promised you? I NEVER broke that promise oliver... I don't love her.. I love you..." I calmed down a bit. I was crying furiously.. I sensed Oliver calming down. And he hugged me. I missed this.

"L-len.. I'm sorry.. all the things that I said. I'm really really sorry.. I... I need you! I.. I love you! I guess I'm just jealou- No.. I'm not jealous... I'm just.. afraid..."

"Afraid of what, Oliver?"

"I'm just afraid of losing you..." He cried on my shoulder. "You won't lose me, oliver.." I said as I held his hand and slipped the ring back to his finger. "I... Im sorry to throw this away.." He said. "No oliver.. IM sorry. About everything... I'm such a bad boyfriend"...

"No you arent, Len.. Your the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. That's why um so lucky to have you.." He told me. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.

Then i noticed his wrist... There's lines of scars. Some are new.. some are old. What? "Oliver.. What's this?" I showed him his wrist. He looked at it as if he was going to cry. I hugged him very tight. "You... You were hurting yourself?" I asked. He nodded slightly. This.. This is all because of me? Oliver... "I'm sorry I made you do this, Oliver.." I apologized.

"Everything's okay Len.. I'm not gonna do it anymore... I.. i love you Len..."

"I love you too Oliver...

...Always And Forever.."

/Yaayy! It sucks! so yah! xD


	23. Don't Forget

/Sigh... no revieewwsss! but its okaaayy!

ENJOOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I was just lying on Len's lap on a bench. I just hope that nothing or no one would break this moment. As I smile as I close my eyes, I heard Len starting to speak.

"Hey Oliver, What if I can't stop my marriage with miku? What will you do?" He's asking this NOW?! Out of all times?! "L-len... I... I actually don't know what to do..." I said.

I sat up as he hugged me tight. "Hey Ollie, If I would get married with her.. Promise me to.. find a way to be happy okay? E-even if it means to... Replace me..." He said. I felt like I was about to cry. He... He's going to give up on me?

"You... You're gonna let me go? You... you're gonna leave me?" I started to cry on his shoulder. I guess he noticed me.. He pulled out of the hug but enough to look at me. "No Oliver! I won't leave you! I was just asking! Wh-what If I can't do anything to stop this?!" He said while looking at me in the eyes. I just cried harder. "Oliver... Please.. don't cry..." He said while rubbing my tears away. I just smiled at him weirdly.

"Len... P-please don't leave me.. D-dont think about things like that.. P-please.." I begged. He just nodded then smiled. "Don't worry Ollie... I wont" He kissed my forehead.

Oh Len... I hope what you're saying is true. Its not that I don't trust yiy anymore its just that... Sigh... I'm gonna miss you. I love you so much Len...

..Don't Forget...

/This is TOOO short! So.. yeah. I'll try to post a better one next time! xD


	24. You Don't Deserve Me

/Shooooo . I didn't get any reviews ! BUT THATS OKAAAYY! IM STILL ALIVVVEEE!

ENJOOOY!

Len's P.O.V

I was thinking of Oliver as I close my eyes. I wish.. Nothing could come between us.. Except... That... I don't even like miku... Why would my grandfather make me marry her? Out of all girls in the world?

A knock from my door was heard. "Come in.." The door was open.. It was.. my grandfather.. "Len, Miku told me everything about what happened at the park. I am so disappointed in you.. She's your fiancé. How could you ever leave him alone for another male?" He said with a lowered voice.

"Okay, First of all, I don't even want to be miku's fiancé in the first place.. And second of all, Oliver isnt JUST 'another male' He's the most important person in my life!" I yelled. How dare he?! "That boy is ruining our family name! How could you possibly fall in love with such a small commoner?!"

I felt my anger rise up. "What about the family name?! Mom and dad loves Oliver and treat him like a normal person! They even treated him like a son! And grandfather, I love him so much! I.. I would give up everything for him! I'd give up my career too!" I yelled back. No one would and No one should talk about oliver like that! Who the heck he think he is?!

And then miku came inside. "Len, Leave oliver alone! He's a boy! YOURE a boy! That's WRONG!" She yelled at me. "So what?! I Love him! so there's no gender that could stop that! I don't care if he's a boy nor a girl.. I just love Oliver himself!" I growled and walked away from my room. I needed more space. I need to talk to Oliver. I pulled out my phone to text him..

'Hey Ollie, Meet me at the park... Need 2 talk 2 U...'

After a slight moment, He texted back.

'Okay Lenny! See Ya Later! LoveULots!'

I smiled at the cuteness of his text.

'Love You Tooooo!"

I put back my phone in my pocket and sighed as I wait for oliver.. What does me and oliver deserved to experience this? Oliver...

He doesn't deserve me...

Normal P.O.V

Miku and Len's Grandfather sighed as they sat on the couch. "He doesn't really learn." Says the Kagamine as he took a blew at his smoke. Miku nodded and glared at the ground. "I'll kill that oliver... He's stealing my Len.." She said as she cluntched her fists. The kagamine grinned. "I'll put this all to you" Miku nodded. "Oliver huh? Hmp..

..He doesn't deserve Len..

He's Gonna Die..."

/OvO You like it?! You Like it?!


	25. The Unexpected Guests

/HIIIII! AND SHOOO! THIS IS THE 24th chapter and I think We MAY be close to the end! Just a few chapters more! xD

ENJOOOY!

Len's P.O.V

I never came home 2 weeks later after I fought with my grandfather. My mom and Dad knew that I was going to stay with oliver for a while so yeah... I was lying beside a sleeping oliver.. He was always smiling when he sleeps. He's so adorable. I love him...

I was hugging him to get closer to me. He was mumbling my name.. How cute.. "Len..." I always loved his voice. He can be a great singer... Some day he'll be a singer just like me... We'll do duets and stuff.. Oh Oliver..

He opened his eyes slightly, looking at me with a bright smile. I smiled at him too. A good thing to start the great morning. His smile... His face.. His Oliverness... Is that even a word? Nyeh. I'll take it as a word. He's so perfect. I couldn't resist him

I squished him tighter as I started to kiss him happily as if he was a baby. "L-leeeen! You're squishing me!" He whined childishly. "But you're cute! How could I EVER resist you?" I said. Me and Oliver are alone today. His parents have to go somewhere in the morning. we'll just see them at dinner.

"Time to stand up Len! we'll make breakfast!" He said happily and stood up. I have no choice but yo stand up too because he was pulling my arm. "W-wait up Oliver!" I constantly yelled. "aaawww come on Len!" As we got down the stairs, I sat down at the counter and Oliver started preparing the pans and some food to cook. Until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled.

As I reached through the door... I opened it.. and there I saw...

Miku and My grandfather.. They didn't look quite happy.. in fact, they're furious. Why should they come here?!

/You'll never guess what will happen after that! xD And Anyway! I'm gonna change my name in wattpad and On fan ! Shoooo.. Yeaaahh!


	26. It Was Me

/I haven't been updating.. yeah.. And now.. HERE I AAAAMMMM!

ENJOOOOYYY!

Len's P.O.V

I was shocked to see Miku and My grandpa at the door. What the heck are they doing here?! "What?!" I yelled. My grandfather cleared his throat. "We'll be taking you back, Len.." He said. I shook my head furiously. "NO! I AM NOT COMING BACK!" I yelled. Miku grew mad and stomped in front of me "No Len! We are going home! You're coming with us!" She yelled. As then... Oliver came to look at the action.

"Len what is going o- What?!" Oliver had the same reaction as I did. I looked at him worriedly. "Oliver.. Go inside!" I said to him. He shook his head. "No... I'm staying here!" He said childishly. "No oliver its not safe here!" I yelled at him. Miku just grabbed my hand. "Len will be coming home with us!" She yelled I shook my head. "I rather die!" I yelled and took my hand away from hers. She grew angrier by the second. "Do it miku..." My irritated grand father said. Do what? At the corner of my eye.. Miku was pointing out a gun on Oliver. Wh-what?! "What are you doing?!" I yelled. Oliver froze. He was about to cry. "I'm gonna shoot him Len! What do you think I should do? What do you think YOU should do?! Come with us? Or let your sweet oliver die?!" She yelled. Oliver just stood there. "N-no Len!" Oliver yelled. I was so confused by the second. "5 seconds Len" my grandfather said. I camt answer. Oliver wants me to stay. That's what he wants.. But. 4... 3... I ran towards oliver. This is what I can do now.. 2...

.1...

I sound of a gun was heard. I looked around to see who got shot. Everyone looked at me. They were so shocked. And then I noticed that my stomach was bleeding.. So...

...it was me, huh?...


	27. Don't Close Your Eyes

/Shoooooo! I wasn't able to updaatee! I'm sowree! But now... HERE I AAAAAMM!

ANYWAAYYSSS ENJOOOOYY!

Oliver's P.O.V

I closed my eyes to not see what's coming to me. I guess.. This is the end of me. The bang of the gun was heard. That's it... I'm dead..

Wait...

I'm not hurt... I don't feel anything.. I felt like... I could still open my eyes.. I opened it and was shocked to see what happened... The one who was hit was Len... Oh God.. No... Len..

"LEN!" I yelled as I hugged him. His blood was staining my shirt. He was helpless. Why? Why did you cover for me? Why didn't you just let me die? Why? I could see that Miku and Len's grandfather were shocked too. "I called an ambulance." The old man said. Hang on Len... Everything's alright. His eyes were still open.. Good.

"Len... Honey, can you hear me? Please say something!" I begged with his cold body wrapped around my arms. "O-ol-live-ver.." He said. He was smiling at me. Why could he be smiling at this point? "Len.. Its going to be okay! The ambulance is here really really soon! Just hang on!" I said. I was crying. My tears are pouring on his clothes. "O-olive-ver... D-d-dont c-cry..." He begged and still.. He was smiling at me. I smiled at him too. "Len... Idiot.. Why?" I asked him. He put a cold hand on my cheek and looked at me. "I-its okay o-oliver.. A-at least I.. I saved you..." He said to me.. It doesn't matter... "Len!.." I practically yelled. I noticed miku stepped forward. "Len.. I-"

"Go away! You did this to Len! Leave us alone! Can't you see how much he suffered just because he doesn't want to be in your cage?!" I yelled at her. She whimpered and took a step back. "I'm sorry..." She apologized.. "Sorry doesn't mean anything! If you really do love Len.. You should let him do what he wants ! If he didn't love you, You should let him go!" I yelled at her. I noticed Len hold my hand tight. "Oliver... C-calm d-down..." I looked at him and hugged him. "Oliv-ver... I.." He said. He couldn't hold much longer. Where's the freaking ambulance?! Len.. He was about to close his eyes. No... No!

"No Len... Don't close your eyes! Don't!"

"O-oliver... I-im s-sorry."

"Len! Don't close your eyes on me Len! I love you so much Len! Don't close your eyes!"

"I...I love you oliver..."

"No Len.. DONT!"

"..."

and with that... His eyes are closed.. Oh Len... Please be okay.. Len, honey.. I love you so much. ...

/TOOO SHOORT! BUT STILL, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!


	28. Thank You, Oliver

/And so! Thanks for everything guys! Thanks for the votes and comments, the favorites and reviews! Thank youuu!

Enjoy!

Oliver's P.O.V

I was sitting beside Len's hospital bed in a chair. He's sleeping so peacefully. He hasn't woken up ever since the last 3 days. Well.. I haven't slept in 3 days. I never left his side. My mom said that what I'm doing is not so healthy. But I don't care. This is Len we're talking about. The love of my life. I leaned my chin down the bed. I'm really sleepy. But... What if Len wake up? I shouldn't sleep now.. But... I really need sleep.

Okay... I'll just sleep for a while just for an hour or so.I intertwined my fingers to Len's holding his hand tight. Please wake up Len... Then after that, I fell asleep right away...

Len's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in an unfamiliar white room. What? What happened to me? All I remember was... Wait... Miku... Grandfather... Oliver... OLIVER! How is he doing?! I really wanna know. I knew I can't move... I'm so hopeless.. Until... I felt something on my hand. What? I immediately looked at it. And saw another hand.

WHO THE HECK IS THIS?! I looked for the owner of the hand. And saw... Oliver... He's sleeping like an angel. His white silky beautiful skin. Its so soft. I immediately missed him when I was out.. Anyway... How long was I out?

I shook my hand.. I TRIED to shake my hand. And I finally did it.. I just want oliver to know that I'm okay. I noticed him wake up. He looked at me with wide eyes. He's almost gonna cry. Why? "L-len! You're awake! You're awake!" He cried and hugged me so tight. As if I have net seen him for a hundred years. But... Its always nice to know that oliver loves me so much. I wanted to hug him back. But I cant move without hurting. "O-oliver..." I said his name softly.. He looked up at me and smiled. "Len... I missed you so much! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" He slightly scolded at me. He really does care. "I... I d-dont want her to, h-hurt you Oliver..." I said. Len shook his head."Len... You could have been killed!" He said. I smiled at him. "Remember what I said 3 years from now? I'll do everything for you.." I said. I noticed him smile at me. "Len... You always keep your word. I love you so much.." He told me. My heart felt overwhelmed. "I love you too oliver."

A few minutes later, I noticed Oliver asleep. I sighed and smiled. Oh oliver... Suddenly, a nurse came inside... "Oh... You're awake and I noticed that your company is asleep. You see, he never slept for three days." She said. "How long was I out?" I asked. "About 3 days." She said. I was shocked. Oliver didn't rest ever since I was out.

Oliver cared for me so much. Oliver... You made my life happier.. You changes my life.. I love you so much...

..thank you oliver...


	29. Author's Note

Dear readers, I should ask you this important question. What would you want this story to be? Do you want to end it? (With an epilogue) or Continue it? Its your choice minnasan! Thank you!

-The Crazy Pasta


	30. Forever and Always

/ Okay so I decided to continue this story! We still aren't halfway through the whole story so yeahhh! XD

Enjooooy!

Oliver's P.O.V

Len and I were walking home. I wonder what will his family say to see him again? Well... His family didn't get to visit him tofay because they were quite busy. But I'm sure that they're eager to see Len. And as for Miku and Len's grandpa... Well... Miku apologized... But not Len's grandpa. Does he really not care for his own grandson? I covered for miku when the police asked what happened. I couldn't let miku get in trouble no matter how much hurtful things he did to me and Len. And when she apologized, She looked sincere. She told me that she wont bother us anymore.. Well I guess that's that.

I looked at len's adorable face as we walk together. He noticed me.. And looked at me. "Like what you see?" He said. I giggled for a bit. "Of course i do!" I said. I noticed him chuckle. I miss his laughs. That smile... I missed that too. Sometimes I wonder what will Len say when I pull him into an unexpected kiss.. Well.. I have to do it so I could know it. I pulled his arm and pushed my lips to his. He has a quite shocked expression at first. But then he gave in. He kissed me back. Once he pulled away, he still have the shocked look on his face.

"Wow Oliver... I didn't even expect you to do that." He said. I giggled and hugged him. "That was great huh?" I said and looked up at him. He hugged me back. "Of course it is!" I pulled away and grabbed his hand then walked again. "Let's go to your place Len! Your family would be very happy to see you again!" I said. "Wh-what about miku and grandpa?" He asked. I paused for a minute and looked at him. "Miku apologized to us and said she wouldn't bother s anymore. Well.. As for your grandfather..." He looked at me with that sad face then hugged me. "I know... My grandfather doesn't care about me ever since I was born." He told me. "I'm just a useless being... Nobody cares about me..." He added I pulled back and looked at him seriously.. "No Len... You are NOT useless! Don't think of yourself like that! That old man is a jerk! Look at what miku did! She apologized because she cares! Look at your parents! They care! Rin! She's your sister! She cares about you! Me! Len... You know I cared about you... I love you so much.. Don't think of yourself like that Len... You're the best person ever." I told him. He smiled at me with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oliver.. I love you too!" He gave me a quick kiss and hugged me tight. "I love you too Len.. Forever"

I love him.. I really do..

Forever and Always


	31. I Love You

/Sorry that I never get to update yesterday! But hey! I was planning to post 2 chapters today! Maybe I would.. Maybe I wouldn't so yeah... But really, PLEASE ENJOOOY!

Len's P.O.V

We were so bored. Oliver and I sat boredly in the couch doing nothing but looking at each other and thinking about something we could do. I looked at him who was staring seriously at me. "What is it, sweetie?" I asked him. His puffy cheeks are so cute. And his golden eyes... So adorable. "I know you're bored but I promise, I'll think of something we should do-" My sentence was cut off by him. "Let's have a throwback!" He yelled proudly. I lift up an eyebrow. "Whats that?" I asked. "Its when we talk about our past! You know first time we met?" He said. Oohhhh.. Now I get it. "Sure! You go first!"

He nodded and thought for a moment. "Hmmm... You see... When I first heard that you were enrolling at our school, I was fangirling inside my thoughts. You know, you're my inspiration! I actually listened to your songs to get the bad moods off.." He told me. Man, I'm glad oliver loves my singing. And most of all, I'm glad that I helped him even before I met him. "My turn, you see... When I got off the link at school, you caught my eye.. You were crying, and you're bleeding. At first I thought why I care about you when you hated me. But then I realized that I really love you." I told him. And he seemed to blush. One point for Len. Zero points for oliver. I am indeed awesome.

"And you know what? Before you got to the school, people will always make fun of me and stuff. Tried to ignore them but they won't stop. I guess I'm just an easy target." He said and looked down. I began hugged him tight. He shouldn't say things like that. "No oliver.. You're not an easy target. They're just jerks who doesn't care about other people. You're so special oliver.. They don't know that you're perfect. They're blind." I told him proudly. He seemed to smile and pull away from the hug gently. "So Len, do you have any relationships before me?" He asked innocently.. He's asking this now? Well, me and oliver have been together for 3 years now. Maybe its time that I should tell him. "Yes... Her name is Luka." I plainly said. I don't really want to talk about luka right now. She brings back memories... "Oh... Tell me something about her Len.." Oliver asked

"No oliver..." I said. I don't want to bring this up. But oliver shook me slightly. "Please Len..." He begged. Why does he want to talk about this? "No oliver...!" I was near of blowing up. "Pleaaseee!" He begged even more. "I SAID NO OLIVER!" I yelled at him. Oh god.. What have I done?! "Oh... Sorry..." He let go of me gently and moved to the other corner of the couch. Away from me. I pulled his arm and embraced him with a hug. "I'm sorry oliver." He nodded. "Its okay Len.." He said. "I was the one who was supposed to be sorry" then he added.

"As for Luka.. She reminded me much of you.. She's so sweet like you. But then... There comes the time that she died because of a cancer. Truthfully, I missed her a little bit for now." I said. Oliver looked up at me, and pushed me away. I wondered why. "Oliver?"

"So... That's how it is..." He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he was about to cry. "I was just a replacement?!" He cried. That's what he thought? "No oliver! I love you! I really do!"

"Len! What if she doesn't have a cancer huh? What if she didn't die?! Then.. Then.. You're still with her! And.. And.. You're happy with her... And then... You'll just look at me as if I was just a stranger.. That's what you'll think of me for sure..." He told me. He thought that? That wasn't true. I met oliver as if it was really faith or destiny or something.

"Oliver... Me and Luka don't have any challenges in our relationship. Its just like a plain relationship. That's all.. I loved her. But I don't even know if she's just acting so sweetly to me, because. I don't even feel anything from her.. But you.. You're the only person who changed me. All those hardships we had.. Its just challenges. Dont think of it as if we were not ment to be. But imagine... We've gone through those challenges without leaving each other. Sure we got hurt but. We were always there for each other. No matter what happens.. We're still bonded together... It means.. We were really ment to be together."

I told him then I saw his smile. That's what I always wanted to see. All the time. His smile..

[*]" I know I hurt you. I know I made you cry. I know I'm not the best, but I'm definitely your guy. I will wipe away every tear. I will make you smile. I  
will make you open your heart, even if it takes a while." I told him sweetly as I hug him tightly.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth to say something. [*]" It was never suppose to  
you. I was never supposed to love you. I was never suppose to be with you, but somehow I am. I don't know how this happened, but it did. I don't know how, but I love you." I smiled at his sweetness and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, Oliver..."

/Omaaaiii! Finaallyy! I have no idea what chapter this is but hey! I finished the chapter! Anyways

With the [*] it means I borrowed those lines at tumblr! Crediitsss to the amazing person who built askthecouple Len and Oliver. Hoozaaaa!

Laterzzz!


	32. The Most Important Person In My Life

/I AM SOO SOORRRRYYYY! TRULY SORRYYY! BUT IM HERE NOW DONT WORRY!

ENJOOYY!

Oliver's P.O.V

Me and Len are walking together to the park. Today is Friday. We usually have dates on Friday. Mostly everyday but heck. Its always Friday. "Hey Len, where do you want to go next?" I asked. He made this puffy cheeks as if he looks like a chibi. I like it when he tried to think. He's so cute. "Umm.. Gumi invited us to a wild party tonight. Wanna come?" He asked. A party? Hmmm.. Maybe it would be okay. A party would be nice for once, right?

"sure! It would be nice!" I told him. He nodded and smiled. "Great! Its tonight then!" He said brightly. I nodded. "But for now, let's lie down in the grass." I said as I lie down. He did as told. I smiled and lied my head on his chest. We snuggled there. Its so warm. "Hey Len, what if... You get tired of me somehow? Because I'm a boy.. You know.."

I was surprised when he sat up and looked at me seriously. He was gripping onto my shoulders. "Oliver..." He whispered. I noticed the sadness in his eyes. I looked at it furiously. "... Don't say those kinds of things oliver..." He was about to cry.. Why? "I won't do anything about that oliver.. Because no matter what... I WONT be tired of being with you no matter what! I don't care if your a boy, nor a girl. Hell, I would even care if your a cockroach! But oliver... I don't love you because of your age, gender, or with those bandages of yours! I love you for you.. Sure, that you look so adorable, I love that.. But. What I love the most. Is your attitude. Because no matter how much I betrayed you, you're always there to forgive me. I won't abuse your kindness oliver, if I realize that I do, ill leave not because of you. But because of me. I love you oliver, now don't say those kinds of things." He hugged me and I hiffed him back.

He preached again. I love his words. Only his words make me feel good about myself. That's Mother reason why I love him. He's Len...

The most important person in my life..


	33. The Party

/I AM SSSOOOOO SOORRREEEEHHH! OH WELL AT LEAST I UPDATED!XDDDDD

ENJOY!

Oliver's P.O.V

Len was driving his car to the party he told me about a few days ago. He said that its going to be 'wild' but I hope wnot too wild. I don't want Len to get carried away with the fun. Well, they will be girls there so yeah... And its not like I don't trust him! Its just that.. Girls in parties are too clingy. So.. You know.

"Hey Len, do they know that you're dating a guy?" I asked. I don't really know. Maybe they do. Because I've been dating Len for almost 4 years. No reason to hide it.. Right? "Actually oliver, no..." He said. Say what? "They shouldn't know that I'm dating a guy... Or else the paparazzi would get MORE annoying than usual. I swear. Even you will get involved. I don't want my little Oliver to be asked too many questions by some idiots..." He added. So he was just trying to protect me after all. That's so sweet..

"..anyways, We're here!" I looked out the window to see a very big mansion filled with decorations. I could hear the loudbess of the playing music. People screaming and yelling. "Let's go oliie!" I hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure." As we got out of his car, I viewed the whole mansion. So big.. "You like it oliie?" He asked me. "Its so big!" I practically yelled. I heard him chuckle "That's a cute notice!" He said as he grabbed my arm and barged inside the mansion.

I could smell the alcohol everywhere! People dancing and some are flirting and some couples are well... Making out. Sigh... I wish this could end sooner. "Come on oliver! Let's have fun!" Len yelled. I nodded and smiled. Until a random girl yelled. "Look! Its Kagamine Len!" She squeaked and ran up to Len which made me move aside. Then more girls came running up to him. I whimpered when I was pushed down the floor. The girls squealed and some asked him if they could date him. He's already dating someone! And that someone is the person you pushed down the floor!

I looked at Len seriously. He... He was smiling at them! He shouldn't be smiling at them! He should look worried and help me up! Omaiii... Some are even seducing him! Noooo! He... He was even liking it! I felt tears pour down my cheeks... Why.. Why am I crying?! NOOO! The great oliver is falling! FALLLIIIIINNGGG! Fuck that Oliver! This is serious!

They were seducing him. Yet he didn't push away.. I know that they shouldn't notice that he's dating me. But... We're still together! O sighed as I ran... I don't really know where I'm going. Until I got to some hallways full of doors. Trying to rub my tears, but still pouring. This is so dramatic. "Hey kid, are you okay?" A voice of a guy said. "H-huh?" I looked around and saw a tall blunette. He was wearing this blue scarf and well yeah. A little attractive.

"Hi... My name is Kaito... Are you okay?" Hmmmm... He seems nice. He never looked like he's drunk. He doesn't look like he's a jerk. He looks like he was just dragged here. Like me.. "Hi... My name is Oliver, and... I'm not so fine.." I said. "Hey... Are you heartbroken?" He said. My eyes widdened how did he know? "You might be asking why I know.. I could see it in your eyes. You're dating Len, right?" I was shocked. Again.. How did he know? "I saw the hurt look in your eyes when girls just ran up to Len. I just followed you here actually. You looked so hurt that you just needed someone to help you. We could go outside to talk. It reeks here.." He said. I smiled nodded.

He led me to the backyard .. Its beautiful! No people here... Good. We sat down on the chairs as he gave me a drink. "So... What do you think of the party?" He asked. "Its horrible" I plainly said. I heard him chuckle "I know..." I laughed a bit. "That's a cute laugh! Len should be lucky to have you!" He yelled. I just blushed. I was shocked when he grabbed my chin and looked closely. "Hey..." He said. Omaaiii.. What is he going to do?! He looked at my face closely. "You have something on your face.. You should wipe it off." Ehhh? I thought. Oh well.. I laughed at him. Our face are still close. He laughed with me actually.. Until...

"... Oliver!"

A familiar voice yelled.

Len...


	34. My Beautiful Flower

/Okaaay! So! This is another update of the said story! And SHOUTOUT to: BananaBird! Hahaha thank you sooooo much! XD

I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter! XD

Len's P.O.V

I was instantly annoyed in the inside. Because again, I was bombarded with fans. Seriously.. This is really really annoying. I manage to got out of the situation when I told them that I should go pee-pee. I never thought it would work. They left meh. Finally...

"Hey Oliver, le-" My sentence was cut off when there's no sign of Oliver. Where could he have gone? Or... No.. Maybe he misunderstood again. Oh god.. Where? I should find him fast. Then when I found him, we're going home. I'm going to talk to him. He might be angry. Or sad... I don't like it when he's sad. Especially when I'm not there.. Because I'm not there to hold his hand and tell him that all is well.

I ran through the whole mansion I somehow bumped into many people, but who cares? I need to find oliver. If I were oliver, where would I go in a place like this? Hmm... Oliver loves quiet places. He might be somewhere with no people. Where is a place where there is no people? Gumi told me that her backyard is always so peaceful and quiet. Maybe there is people there... But they might be the people that doesn't make too much noise. Oliver must be there..

I ran to find the backyard. Asked for directions, and finally got there. The backyard has glass sliding doors. I might see the whole backyard clearly. I looked through the glass and smiled as I saw Oliver. But, he's with someone... Kaito... I grew angry. His face is close to Oliver's TOO close. I quickly opened the sliding door and walked in. "Oliver!" I yelled.

Both of them looked at me. Oliver's face is the face of fear. While kaito's well, he looked shocked. "L-len!" Oliver yelled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him. "Let's go home, oliver!" I said. Oliver seems to be pulling back his arm.. Why? He doesn't want to come home with me? "Oliver! Don't tell me that you're going with that guy!" I yelled as I pulled his arm from the backyard, to the front yard. We left kaito alone. Me and oliver needed to talk.

"Len! Why?!" He cried. "Oliver, I'm sorry!" I apologized. He shook his head and cried. "This is the 3rd time Len! Why?! What did I do?!" He yelled at me. I have a sight of anger through my body. "What did you do?! Flirt with kaito, that's what you did! I saw you! You were about to kiss!" I yelled at him. That's true! I saw them... Right? "Len, you misunderstood! He was just saying that there's something on my face that's all!" He explained. Well fuck. Kaito could say it without moving his face in front of oliver's!

"Bleh! What kind of lie is that?!" I yelled. My anger is rising from above. "Len its not a lie! I swear!" Oliver said. He... He's not giving in. "Oliver, stop lying!" "Now you know how I feel when you're around with other girls!" He yelled back. What? Now I'm at fault? "Don't change the subject here oliver, tell me the truth!" I cried. "I AM telling the truth!"

"Quit it with the lies already!" My hand moved on its own and slapped across Olivers face. I... I slapped him.. And hard too.. No... No! I could see his face.. He's in pain. I moved so I could hug him. "Oliver I-" "Don't! Touch me..." He said. But I didn't listened to him. I hugged him tight. But he's still struggling. Until he could finally push me away.

"That's it Len! I.. I could never imagine that... You could hit me that hard. So... You finally think that I'm just trash to you... Th-then... THATS IT LEN! WE'RE THROUGH!" He yelled. No... I.. I could never think about oliver like that! "Oliver, no please!"

"Just take me home Len!" He yelled. I just hugged him quickly. "I am never gonna take you home until you come back to me!" I yelled. "No Len... You don't love me anymore..."

I shook my head and gave him a quick kiss. "No oliver... I love you.. I really do.. Please... Please forgive me!" I kneeled down and bowed to him. "Please!" I was pathetic. But I'll do anything just to make oliver come back to me. Even if it costs my life..

Please forgive me...

...My beautiful flower...

/what did I tell you? Randomnesssss


	35. Letting You Go

/Okay! So! I'm beeeeccckk! XD Ya miss me? Ya dou? GUUD!  
And if you have a Facebook account, like this → . ?id=282026912008351

Its a new meme page that me and maa wonderful friends made! Please share et! Its an honooorr!  
Zankyouuuu!

And so! On with the story!

Oliver's P.O.V

I've been crying so much inside of me. I was really furious on the outside. He hurt me... Physically, and emotionally... I can't believe it.. So I was just trash to him now. I can't even imagine Len hitting me so hard like that. I guess the 4 years we had was just... Meaningless.

He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "Len, please leave me alone.. You know, if you don't want to take me home, its okay... I can walk.. It might take a while to get home. But I think I can go home...just please.. Leave me alone. You don't even love me anymore. Why would you want me back.. No... Maybe.. That's your plan.. You.. You just wanted to hurt me all over again! Th-thats your plan! You only go out with me in the first place just to make fun of me! You're sick Len! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk away from him. To my surprise, He pulle my arm and hugged me.. Really tight. A hug that I can't push away. It was maybe he was strong.. Or I was just crying so hard that I'm so weak.

Len's P.O.V

I hugged oliver tightly. He seemed to be struggling but he couldn't push me away. He couldn't just say those things. I've been with him for 4 years. He was crying so hard that I couldn't help but cry too. Faced him and looked at his crying face as I rub his tears away. "Oliver... Don't cry.. Please..." I said. "I didn't want to hurt you. I love you because.. I really do. Plus.. If I don't, why would I waste the 4 years of being with you? Why would I let myself hurt because of you? I wouldn't do that if I don't love you.. If I don't care, why would I cry right here in front of you? Think about that oliver... I love you... I really do.. Please believe me.." And then it hit me.. Oliver said to leave him alone. If I love him... I should let him go right? "Oliver.. If you really don't love me anymore.. If you hate me now.. Please.. Please remember that.. I really really love you.. Please don't forget that..." I said.

H cried even more he didn't say a word. "But if you want.. I could bring you home now.. Come on.. Lets get you home." I led him to the car. He didn't say a word. He was just silent. Tears were still falling from his eyes. I want to rub it off.. But I'm afraid.. He hates me now. He wouldn't let me do that.

~~~After the car ride~~~

Oliver seemed to have stopped crying.. Good. But he isn't talking. He was just staring. Somewhere.. But not at me.. He's avoiding his gaze from me. As we got to his house, I led him to his doorstep and then he faced me. I leaned to kiss him one last time. Just a second. To tell you the truth, he didnt move. "Goodbye, Oliver.." I said. And turned around to leave.

"Len.. Wait!"

/Woooohooooo! Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! XD

IMPORTANT:

I need you all to vote! What will I. Do next?

Do a sequel for this story?  
Or  
Write a new OliLen story?

YOU VOTE MINNASAN!


	36. I Never Would Have Thought

/Hooraaayy! I have 170 voters.. And yeah I was still happy because its mah first time having many votes on a story xD kshare xDDD

AND since many people decided on a sequel. I'll do the sequel of this story... Which meaaaannnsss?

This is the last chapter!

If you want, I could write you an epilogue! If you want actually. I will write the sequel if I figure out something for it! And it will take just a few hours anyway. Because I MAY have an idea for it already! XD

And yet... ON WITH THE STORY!

~Oliver's P.O.V~

"Len... Wait!" I stopped him. Why did I stop him anyway? I'm angry at him right? Right? He turned around and looked at me. His face is so beautiful.. Wait.. I'm mad at him right? Why would I think of him like this? My heart skipped a beat why he opened his mouth to talk. "Hey oliver? What is it?" He asked. And out of the blue, tears were falling down my cheeks. Wh-what?

Len walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I can't push away. We're not dating anymore right? I hate him right? I'm mad at him right?! My brain says that i don't love him. But my heart was saying different things. Things that I don't understand. I tried to function my heart. But Len's hug became tighter. "Don't cry oliver... I promise I won't bother you anymore." And that's when I understand what my heart says. It says that I still love him. It says that I'm not mad at him. And it says that I can't live without him. "Oliver.. Don't cry... Please... I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want. I'd let you go because. I don't want to be troublesome to you anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Thus is the last time you'll be hugging like this... I'll miss it.. I should go now actually." I hugged him back as tight as his hug. "Don't leave me alone... I.. I regret the things I say Len.. Please.. Please. Don't leave me.. I can't live without you... I cant exist without you.. I love you Len..."

~Len's P.O.V~

"Don't leave me alone... I.. I regret the things I say Len.. Please.. Please. Don't leave me.. I can't live without you... I cant exist without you.. I love you Len..."

Oliver's words ran through my head. He still loves me. That's good. He doesn't want me to leave him.. That's better. He can't exist without me.. That's even better. I love him too. Its nice that he forgives me. "I love you too, oliver. I'm sorry about everything I did oliver... I... I was a jerk." I told him. He kissed me quickly. I saw his smile.. I love him and his smile. It makes my world colorful and bright. "Len... I forgive you... I love you. I really do." He kissed me and I kissed him back. And we hugged each other tight.

"Hey Len, remember the time when we first met?" Oliver said. I pulled out of the hug and held his hands. "I was a jerk to you that time too. Hehe.. I'm sorry about too."

"I was a total outcast back then.. You were always the famous one."

"That was so clinched don't you think? The famous and The outcast? That was.. Cheesy."

"You're cheesy Len.."

"But you love my cheeziness!"

"But I can't believe you fell in love with me.."

"I can't believe it either... You know that? Falling in love with someone who is not liked at school? I think its cool!"

"Haha... I never would have thought..."

/the ending sucks o tell ya! SUCCCKKSSS! XDDDD BUT PLEASE! ACCEPT THE SUCKINESS!


End file.
